Daughter to King
by Vampirelover12100
Summary: Fem!Luffy Sequal to Daughter of the Sea. You don't need to read prequel to follow along, hopefully. Luffy had just turned 17 and left her home the Moby Dick and the Whitebeard Pirates. She goes out to gather a crew and become the Pirate King with her own strength. Now all she has to do is not tell the world that she is the Sea God. It's going to be a long day.
1. Chapter 1: Coby the Coward

AN: Hello and welcome to the new story Daughter to King. Just so every understands **you don't have to have read Daughter of the Sea to follow along. **It will have the same content and I will explain as I go. To those that have read Daughter of the Sea will sort of know a little better than others on what's going on. But I will explain again.

We're onto the main storyline starting from when Luffy gets back to Koa Kingdom. This will contain heavy spoilers from the very start, so if you haven't realised you have to be **past the Whitebeard War so you don't get spoiled if you're not up that bit.**

**Same rules apply from the previous story, "Daughter of the Sea" on chapter 35. Please check them out.**

Summary: Luffy just turned 17 and left her family the Whitebeard Pirates after living with them for a long time and set out on her own to become the Pirate King.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

* * *

On the top of a cliff just on the outskirts of Fushia Village, that over looked the sea, stood two women watching the sea waiting for something; or rather someone. One of the women was short but thinner than the other and had dark green hair, while the taller but larger woman had orange dreadlocks.

Makino and Dadan were waiting patiently, well mostly Makino, while they waited for the final sibling to arrive from living with the Whitebeard Pirates out at sea. Makino was excited to see how much Luffy had grown since the last time she saw her, which was three years ago when she dropped Ace off.

"Oi~ Makino! Dadan!" A female voice called out.

Makino focused on the water and spotted the girl with short black hair with a straw hat perched on top, a red vest and gold seashell necklace around her neck. She had a backpack on with a coating bubble around it to protect the contents inside from getting damaged by the water. Dadan just looked down at the girl with a slight smirk as she watched the girl launch herself out of the water and up onto the high cliff.

Standing in front of Makino and Dadan was Luffy in her fully glory, however, there was something different about her that they weren't always used to. Luffy had a mermaid's tail, with ruby red scales that shined darker and gorgeously in the sunshine. Luffy was the Daughter of the Sea. A Sea God born very thousand years to compensate for what their ancestor did to the planet, stripping them of their power and created the devil fruits in their place. Makino and Dadan were the only ones on the island that knew about Luffy's heritage, only because if anyone else knew the World Government were going to be on their backs.

Luffy changed her tail back into her normal legs and hopped up and down a bit before hugging Makino and Dadan.

"Wah~ it's good to be back, but I can't stay for too long." Luffy stated.

"Don't worry, Luffy. We won't hold you back. If there's anything you need don't hesitate to ask." Makino replied.

Luffy began scratching the back of her head with an odd look on her face.

"Well, I made a bet with Ace before I left that I won't swim around until I got to the Grand Line, because it'll make men weird or something. So, now I need a boat. Do you think I could have one?"

"Hahaha, sure I'll help. I'm sure the fisherman won't mind if you take one of his rowboats. If that's fine with you, Luffy."

"Thanks, Makino."

Dadan, Makino and Luffy caught up with each other as they walked down the mountainside and towards the town. Dadan broke from the group saying that she wanted to tell the others that Luffy had returned and left. Makino and Luffy continued their conversation, which lead to Makino offering to give Luffy a barrel of apples for her journey. Luffy was really grateful for Makino's generosity and took up the offer and waited in the bar with an apple in hand as she stayed put for her barrel of apples and then went out to get her boat to arrive. The fisherman was more than happy to give Luffy his rowboat and complemented her on how beautiful she had become after not seeing her for so many years.

Soon enough Luffy was at the docks with her boat, apples and backpack ready to set out. The townsfolk were cheering and waving as Luffy pushed the boat out and jumped in.

"Sabo-nii! Look at me! I'm setting out to sea too!" Luffy shouted. "Sabo-nii was first. Ace-nii was second. I'm the third one to go, but I won't lose. Wait for me, Ace-nii. I'll catch up soon."

The townsfolk muttered to themselves about whatever the hell Luffy was going on about but just shrugged it off.

"Alright, I'm going now."

Luffy rowed the dingy out but just as she was about to start to catch the waves, the Lord of the Coast jumped out of the sea. The brown leathery body glistened with water as his red eyes stared down at the girl in the rowboat. But the sea king wasn't there to attack the girl; after all she was the sea god, instead he helped out his old friend.

The sea king used its tail and pushed the boat along the water and further out to sea.

"Thanks, Kou."

"_Have a safe trip, Luffy-sama._" The Sea King replied.

* * *

The small dingy traveled or rather drifted along the waves with the teenage girl inside, with her feet popped up and an apple in hand. Luffy finished off the apple quickly and went to reach for another one but found the barrel to be empty. Stuck with disappointment she sat back down but saw a whirlpool just within reach of the boat.

"Wah~ Mama isn't making it easy for me. Bring it on." Luffy challenged, slamming her fist in her hand. "I still have to win that bet with Ace."

So Luffy picked up her backpack and climbed into the barrel and secured the lid on tight. She held her bag close to her chest like she was going to protect it with her life. Inside the bag was a spare pair of clothes that her sister, Haruta, Commander of the 12th Division gave to her and a book that was more important to her than anything she could hope ever for. Luffy heard the boat get sucked into the whirlpool and soon she was tossing about under the sea. The sound of the crushing boat had made her felt drowsy and soon put the girl to sleep as she clutched onto the bag like a pillow.

* * *

It had been at least an hour since Luffy had fallen asleep in the barrel. A passenger ship that was passing had seen the barrel and pulled it up, thinking that it was sake. The crewmen didn't get a chance to look inside when the Alvida Pirates had attacked and sent the barrel rolling down into the storeroom.

A little while later a pink haired boy had walked in.

"There's nobody here, right…" The boy mumbled to himself. "Thank goodness…that's a pretty big barrel." He looked at the barrel closely and then began to roll it out. He found it to be very heavy but did his best.

That was when some burly men had walked in and picking on the small boy. The tallest and stronger looking man flipped the barrel upright, cracked his knuckles and went to punch the lid in but just as he was about to go for the punch, the lid burst out, splinters of wood flying everywhere and a teenage girl flew out and knocked the burly pirate out.

"WHAT A GREAT NAP!" The girl cried out. "There's nothing like listening to the sound of crushing boats to fall asleep."

Luffy blinked and noticed that she wasn't where she expected to be. Instead she was somewhere indoors. She looked down at the man that she had just knocked out and then turned to some quivering men that were right in front of her.

"Who are you guys?" Luffy asked quizzically.

"Who the HELL are you?" The men replied.

"I'm pretty sure your friend will catch a cold if he keeps sleeping on the floor."

Luffy climbed out of the barrel. The boy with pink haired simply stared at the girl. That was all he could do. He thought to himself in stunned silence on how strong the girl had to be to knock out a man but not only to top it off, she was pretty cute. She wore a red vest that complemented her curves, while she wore blue shorts that were rolled up to her upper thighs. A tattered straw hat was perched nicely on top of her short black hair and a backpack thrown over her delicate shoulders. But what drew his eyes the most was an expensive looking necklace that was probably made out of solid gold in the shape of a seashell.

The girl turned to him and looked him dead in the eyes with absolute seriousness.

"I'm really hungry. Do you have any…?" The girl started but was cut off when the pirates began to swing their sword towards her.

Luffy turned to the men and simply kicked the swords into the roof. She blinked a couple of times before replying.

"You guys sure are weird." Luffy replied.

"W-Who are you?" One of the men asked.

"Me? I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meet cha." Luffy giggled.

The men ran off screaming as they ran out of the room, dragging along the floor their unconscious comrade. The boy could only quiver in anticipation at what he had just witnessed. That was when he remembered that the pirates that the girl had just scared off were the very same pirates that were keeping him hostage.

"Hurry up and run, miss. When they come back with their friends, you'll be killed."

"That aside. I'm still hungry."

"How can you say that so calmly?!"

The boy kept jabbering on, but Luffy had other things on her mind…like her stomach. As Luffy tried to walk towards the scent of food, the pink haired boy clung onto her arm and attempted to stop her from advancing any further on the ship but obviously didn't work.

Luffy found the food in a smaller storage room and began eating at the apple box that was there. The boy stayed at the top of the stairs as he began to talk to Luffy.

"I'm Coby," The boy introduced, "and you're Luffy-san, right? That was amazing back there. How'd you do that?" Coby walked down the stairs and joined Luffy in the small pit.

"Do you want some? They're good." Luffy stated, "So, is this a pirate ship?"

"No…this ship isn't but it's under attack by Alvida-sama right now."

"Oh, well. Are there any boats on this ship? Mine got sucked into the whirlpool."

Coby was shocked by the how Luffy was able to survive from being caught in the whirlpool that was a little ways from the ship. But then Luffy had asked him whether he was a pirate and he told her how Alvida had caught him because of his silly mistake.

"You're a freaking idiot." Luffy blurted. Her training on the Whitebeard ship never stopped her from being blunt, which was a shame because it always brought trouble. "Why don't you just leave?"

"That's impossible! Impossible! Impossible! When I think about Alvida-sama finding out, my legs shake and I get really scared."

"So, you're a coward. I hate people like you~" Luffy laughed.

Luffy straightened out her vest and picked up another apple and ate it whole. Coby continued talk, although, at that point it was almost one sided. But Luffy listened a little bit at the very least. That was when Coby asked her a question that she never hesitated to answer.

"Luffy-san, what were you doing drifting around the ocean in barrel, anyway?"

Coby asked.

"I'm going to become Pirate King."

"P-P-Pirate King?"

"Yep."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Then that means you're a pirate."

"Yep."

Coby continued with the standard questions until he got to the point where he accepted that Luffy was going to go after the One Piece and then told her that her dream was impossible over and over again, until he got hit over the head.

Luffy placed one hand on her hat.

"I'm not doing it on whether it's possible or not. I do it because I want to." Luffy took off her hat and stared into remembering the promise that she made to Shanks. "I decided to become the Pirate King. I don't care if I die fighting for it."

Luffy began to walk off to find a replacement boat when Coby shouted out how he wished to become a Marine but his rant didn't last very long when Alvida fell from the ceiling and into the food pit. She started taunting Coby, which had him shaking in his knees.

Alvida made a comment on how Luffy wasn't the pirate hunter Zoro and then went back to Coby, asking him who the most beautiful woman in the East Blue was. Which Luffy interrupted with her painful bluntness.

"Coby, who's the fat hag?"

Silence and dumbfound filled the atmosphere and Alvida swung her iron club down on the teenage girl but she easily dodged it. Landing in front of Coby, Luffy grabbed the poor fear stricken kid and jumped out through the broken ceiling.

The pirates that were waiting on the deck charged at Luffy with swords in hand but that wasn't going to stop her. Slamming her head down onto her opponent, Luffy immediately knocked out the guy. She punched the next with an iron fist.

A group tried to hit the girl all at once but Luffy had jumped back just in time. Another pirate jumped from the roof and tried to get her from behind but she dodged it with ease. She threw the guy at the small group of guys but was then faced with the realisation that there were even more behind her.

Luffy ran at top speed across the deck until she got to a clearing, spun on her heels, pulled her arm back.

"Fishman Karate," Luffy whispered, "Arabesque Tile True Punch."

Luffy punched the air in front of her like how Jimbei taught her when she was little. The pirates stopped in their tracks and just as Alvida climber out of the hole in the floor. She watched as her crew twisted and distorted before flying towards her in utter defeat.

Luffy began walking back to where Coby was. She stretched her arms over her head, while she complained about how high maintenance that attack was but she was still working on it.

"Luffy-san, what are you?"

"I'm the Daughter of the Sea."

"Daughter of the Sea?"

Coby felt the presence of Alvida behind him and ran for cover behind Luffy. Alvida just stared down at the girl with a completely neutral expression.

"Daughter of the Sea? That's just a fairytale told to kids so they won't go out to sea when it's about to get stormy. So exactly what are you? A devil fruit then, I heard rumors about it, but I never really thought they existed."

Luffy just shrugged her shoulders with her hands in the air.

"I don't care what you think. Whether you believe me or not is up to you but it's probably better for the both of us, if I learned to STOP SAYING THAT OUT LOUD!" Luffy yelled that last at herself disregarding those around her about her sudden out burst. "Sorry about that." She chuckled cheekily.

"You have some moves…are you a bounty hunter?" Alvida asked.

"I'm a pirate." Luffy replied.

"A pirate? Just you?"

"It's just me at the moment, but I'll find a crew eventually. Let's see…I think 10 people should do it."

Luffy started to space out at that point. She wanted to just get on with her adventure, but the hag had just kept talking. That was when Coby started to tell her to run away because of Alvida's power but then stopped half way.

"This person is the most…" Coby stopped and thought for a moment.

"Is the most 'what', Coby?" Alvida taunted.

"The fattiest ugliest old hag I ever laid my eyes on! If anyone should be the most beautiful out of the seas it should be Luffy!"

Luffy started to laugh at Coby's retort, before replying, "You're too kind to me, Coby."

Just as Alvida was about to swing her club down on Coby, Luffy had pushed Coby aside and stood in the way. She change her hand into a red-scaled claw with the thickest and strongest looking claws that could withstand just about anything and just held out her hand, stopping the club in it's tracks without any effort.

"I'd watch where you're swing that. It could take someone's eye out."

Turning her other hand into a scaled claw, Luffy punched Alvida in the stomach, sending her flying out in the ocean. Luffy felt proud of herself for defeating her first enemy at sea. She adjusted her backpack and then turned to remaining pirate crew, ordering them to release Coby and give him a boat so he could become a marine.

That was when the boat shook and all eyes turned to Navy ships that had arrived to take out the Alvida Pirates. Luffy jumped into one of the lifeboats with Coby following after her as they set out into the sea away from the marines.

* * *

Once Coby and Luffy were out of the Navy's range, Luffy took off her backpack and set it down in front of her and slouched onto the side of the boat, running her fingers through the water.

"Neh, Luffy-san I was meaning to ask you about that backpack. What's in it?" Coby started but then realised that the question sounded better in his head. "I-I mean if you want to tell me."

"It's fine. It has something really important to me in it." Luffy grinned.

"Like what? Treasure?"

"Nope, nothing like that."

Luffy opened the top of the back and pulled out an old leather bound book with gold stitching along the sides. On the front had a gold plate, written on it had 'Album'.

"It's my treasure, just like my hat and necklace."

"May I?" Coby asked with his hands extended.

"Sure."

Luffy handed over the heavy book and Coby gently placed in on the floor. Coby didn't immediately open the book. He took a moment to imagine what was inside. A beautiful girl like Luffy must've had a beautiful mother and a strong powerful father. He imagined a family picture around a dinner table and birthday cake, but when he opened the book what he didn't expect was to see a smaller Luffy around the age of 4 sitting on the lap of a giant man with a crescent white moustache.

Coby immediately slammed the book shut and handed it back. Luffy wondered if there was something wrong with Coby for him to react weirdly when he opened the book. Luffy flipped through the pages and saw nothing wrong with them and then smiled at all the happy memories.

"W-W-W-Whitebeard!" Coby finally responded.

"Hm, what about Papa?"

"P-P-P-Papa?"

Coby was at a loss for words, shuffled to the other end of the boat to take a breather. It took an hour for Coby to calm down and he avoided the subject instead began talking about the Pirate Hunter Zoro. Coby may've become friends with a strong beautiful girl but he knew that she had allies that were beyond his recognition and was really glad Luffy wasn't his enemy; for now.

* * *

AN: So that's the first chapter. A little long but I think the first chapter always needs to be good and satisfying for it to get off the ground.

I have a Deviantart account under Vampirelover12100 (I know lame, I was like 12. Shut up) Where I drew some sketches of Luffy and her Sea King form, feel free to check them out. I'll put more up when feel like it and I'll tell you when.

Tell me what you think of the chapter. Anything in particular you liked or thought was cool or cute or so on.


	2. Chapter 2: Zoro the Pirate Hunter

AN: Please read over the rules on chapter 35 in "Daughter of the Sea" because I think they're really important, especially to any new readers. Now for Zoro's chapter.

Summary: Luffy and Coby land on an island with a Marine Base, containing the evil Pirate Hunter Zoro.

Dislcaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

A small boat drifted on the top of the ocean surface contained two passengers. A pirate girl with a straw hat on her head, a gold necklace with her name carved into the front and a plain backpack resting her lap, with her was her new friend, a pinked boy who dreamed to become a marine and escaped the pirates that were keeping him hostage.

Luffy and Coby had sailed their way onto an island that had a huge marine base in the center of the island. As Coby tied up the boat to the wharf, Luffy had jumped out excited about her first island.

"We're here! A town with Marines." Luffy called out.

The two began walking towards the marine base, although Coby still continued on his rant on trying to prevent Luffy from recruiting a dangerous criminal. He knew that Luffy was the kindest and bravest girl that he had ever met and it brought a blush to his face.

As they continued to talk, they mentioned Zoro and Captain Morgan's names and the towns folk freaked out. Luffy simply thought of it as an amusing game and continued walking until they got the huge entrance to the marine base.

"I'm finally here." Coby muttered through watery eyes. "This is where part ways, Luffy-san, even though it's been a short…"

Luffy wasn't listening anymore and strolled closer to the wall and jumped up onto the ledge. Coby began to freak out but soon joined Luffy on the top of wall. They soon spotted the infamous Pirate Hunter Zoro and Coby could feel the intimidating aura flowing off him.

* * *

Zoro heard voices coming from the other side of the wall. He figured they were more spectators come to see the demon being put under wraps. He had to focus on his training, but it was proving difficult when there were two idiots talking on the other side of the wall.

"Hey, you guys…" Zoro started. He glared up at the two people. He couldn't see clearly after days without food or water, but figured they were guys. "You're bothering me…get lost."

* * *

Coby still tried to convince the girl that she couldn't recruit Zoro no matter how strong she was, but a ladder that appeared next to him had cut him off. A small girl had climbed up the ladder and jumped over the wall and ran across the courtyard up to Zoro to give him something.

That was when some marine officers had come to interrupt. Coby had breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that they were going to protect the girl from the outlaw, however, turned out to be the opposite when one of the officers were ordered to throw the girl over the wall despite that she was only a child. The marine officer was against it until he was threatened and was forced to throw the poor child over the wall in Luffy's direction.

When she came flying, Luffy was quick on her feet to jump up and catch her in the time; using herself as a pillow to cushion the girl's landing.

Luffy stood up, brushed off her hat that had flew off in the fall and decided to do her own investigation. One the marines had left Luffy stood in front of Zoro a fair distance away before she started talking.

"So, you're bad guy?" Luffy asked.

"You're still here?"

"Being publicly humiliated…are you really that strong?"

"Mind your own business."

Luffy wanted to get a closer look at the demon as conversation progress, but just as she was about to leave Zoro stopped her.

"Wait a sec. Can you get that?" Zoro tilted his head down at the crushed rice ball the little girl had made for him.

Luffy knelt down, inspected the rice ball silently keeping her opinions to herself this time. She picked up the rice ball in her delicate hands and stood in front of Zoro. Holding out her palms, Zoro began to eat at the rice ball with every ounce of strength that he had.

Once Zoro had finished his dirt-covered meal he told Luffy.

"It was delicious. Thanks for the food."

Luffy crossed her arms over her chest, a smile printed on her face. Zoro wondered why the guy wasn't leaving after he helped him out, but after some food, Zoro got a proper look at the person that helped him out. Standing in front of him was a girl with a straw hat perched on her head and short black hair. A scar was under her left eye that made her look cute yet childish. Her red vest curled and hugged her hourglass figure, which was accompanied by loose yet high blue shorts.

Luffy thought to herself for a moment and then using a bit of her powers summoned a small bubble of water in the palm of her hand. Zoro just watched in amazement of the sudden appearance of the water that seemingly came out of seemingly nowhere.

"Here," Luffy held out her hands with the water bubble in it up to Zoro's mouth. "You'll need something to wash it down."

Zoro hesitates but drank the water non-the less and then watched as the girl walked away and jumped over the high wall with ease.

"Just who the hell is she?" Zoro asked aloud.

* * *

Luffy got back to Coby where they were waiting behind the restaurant that the little girl, Rika's mother owned. Luffy told Rika how Zoro loved her food and then she told them on why Zoro was captured and put through humiliation.

Once she finished her story, loud noises came from inside of the restaurant and the three of them all ran in to see what the commotion was all about. Luffy stood off to the side and listened as Captain Morgan's son, Helmeppo, began going off about executing Zoro the next day, completely throwing out his promise to the swordsman.

Luffy charged up to the blond bobbed boy and punched him right across the jaw, sending him flying into the wall. The marine guards that were with Helmeppo were immediately at his aid.

"You…you hit me! I'm Captain Morgan's son!" Helmeppo shouted through blurred teary eyes. He couldn't see clearly who the person that hit him was but he continued shouting none the less. "I'll tell my father and I'll have you executed."

That was when he brushed away the tears in his eyes and saw the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes on and it had completely changed his mood.

"But I'm sure I could let you off if you were to become my girlfriend. How about it?"

"How about I just punch you in the face again?" Luffy retorted.

Helmeppo ran off with the marines almost carrying him out along with his injured pride and they were miles away when Luffy went to go after them. Luffy had decided at that moment that Zoro was going to join her crew and ran off to go get him.

Standing in the blazing heat, Luffy waited until Zoro noticed her.

"You again? You have too much free time." Zoro said.

"I'm going to untie the ropes, and you will become my nakama." Luffy claimed straightforwardly.

"What did you say?"

"I'm looking for people to join my pirate crew."

Zoro had refused the offer but Luffy had told him that she had already decided that he would and basically had no other choice. Then she remembered that Zoro had used swords as his weapon of choice and then told him that if she got them back for him he'll become her nakama.

Luffy ran off in the wrong direction until Zoro told her it was the other way and then watched as she lunched herself through the air like a bullet to the other side of the courtyard and jumped over the fence and around the front of the base trying to find an entrance into the building.

* * *

Luffy had wondered around to the front of the base in hopes of finding Helmeppo, she really was hopeless when it came to land based directions.

"I got find that stupid son and get Zoro's swords back." That was when Luffy heard something from the roof of the base. "There's some noise coming from up there. Let's take a peek, shall we?" Luffy said to herself.

First she looked around the area to see if the coast was clear and then changed her lower half to her mermaid form. Using her tail, Luffy was able to launch herself up the side of the building, changing back to her legs on the way up, but she wasn't expecting to go so far.

Luffy quickly grabbed some ropes that were laying around and pulled herself up onto the roof, however, the ropes were tied to a statue of Captain Morgan, which broke due to the casualty of Luffy's entrance.

"Sorry about that, but it was an ugly looking statue anyway." Luffy responded cutely.

The shocked face of the marines was something that belonged in one of Luffy's photo albums. Luffy ignored the order of execution against her and went straight to Helmeppo, kidnapping him in the progress of trying to find Zoro's swords.

Luffy dragged Helmeppo across the floor, as she demanded to know where he hid Zoro's swords. Helmeppo quickly surrendered.

"Okay. I'll talk. It's in my room. We just passed it."

"Why didn't you say so earlier? What a pain. Now we have to go back." Luffy whined.

Some marines had caught up to Luffy, pointing their guns at the girl as they ordered her to release Helmeppo.

"I don't want to." Luffy replied.

She held Helmeppo up in front of her, but what was unannounced to her was that her breast were pressed up again the boy's back, which cause a reaction that he didn't want to be point out from his nether regions but soon died away when he realised that he had become a human meat shield. Luffy had pushed her way through the guards and soon enough found Helmeppo's room.

"This room, right?" Luffy scanned the frilly room over and immediately spotted the swords in the corner. "There they are. But there are three of them. Which one's Zoro's swords?" Luffy asked Helmeppo but the poor guy was unconscious. Luffy dropped him like a sack of potatoes and grabbed all three of the swords

Luffy looked out of the window and spotted Coby in front of the Zoro's post with marines aiming their weapons at them. Luffy quickly slid all three swords through her backpack straps, opened the window and put as much force into her legs and launched herself into the courtyard.

On her way down she heard the marines getting ready to take fire at Coby and Zoro and changed her hand into her claw.

When she landed she lightly punched the air just enough that it would only effect the course of the bullets.

"I won't let you touch them." Luffy laughed. "Didn't I tell you? I'm strong."

"Just who the hell are you?" Zoro asked.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I'm the woman who will become King of the Pirates."

"Do you understand what you're saying?"

"The Pirate King is the Pirate King…what else is there?"

Luffy slid the swords out of the straps of her backpack and held them in front of Zoro, she explained to him that she didn't know which on was his and just took all of them, which coincidently turned out to be all of his.

"You'll take them, right? But if we fight together you'll owe me. Being killed by the marines or coming with me…which one do you pick?" Luffy asked him.

"What are you the child of the devil?" Zoro asked.

"It's close enough."

"Fine! I'd rather be a pirate than die here!"

"That's awesome, you'll be my nakama. This is just perfect."

Zoro then yelled at her to get the ropes off of him and she immediately grabbed onto the ropes and began fumbling around. It wasn't the most ideal way to try and untie a person but when the marines began to charge at them, Luffy remembered that she had claws and sliced the ropes to pieces. Zoro unsheathed his swords and blocked the attack.

"Make one move and you're dead." Zoro threatened. He then turned his attention his new captain. "I promised to be a pirate. Opposing the marines will make me a wanted man. However, I'll tell you one thing. I will always follow my own ambitions."

"Ambitions?"

"To become to world's greatest swordsman."

"What drives you to that goal?" Luffy asked.

"A promise."

Luffy gripped her hat as she replied, "That's the best kind. As Pirate King's nakama wouldn't expect anything less from you."

It was in that moment Zoro felt a faint memory resurface, back when he was training as a kid. It was faint but he remembered a little girl's voice talking to him, saying the exact same words. He shook his head lightly questioning whether or not the girl from that time was the teenager in front of him.

"Zoro! Duck!"

He did as he was told and saw Luffy punch the air above him and the marines went flying.

"What are you?" Zoro asked.

Luffy straightened up and placed a finger in front of a cheeky grin before replying.

"That's a secret."

Captain Morgan figured it was a devil fruit the same as Alvida but when he heard his men were chickening out, ordered them to shoot themselves. Luffy heard the commotion and ran through the mass of men and punched the Morgan's axe hand, chipping it in the process.

Morgan took a swing at Luffy, but she easily dodged it and kicked him in the face. When the Marine Captain was down, Luffy got on top of him and began punching him in the face with just regular punches until he was out cold.

But her victory didn't last long when Helmeppo threatened them by taking Coby as a hostage, but Coby told her that he wasn't afraid to die for his dream. Luffy began walking toward Helmeppo as she cracked her shoulder, but Morgan had got back up on his feet and was going to strike her down.

Luffy gather a small amount of water and threw it at Helmeppo but not as hard her usual ones (which had the same effect as a bullet) but enough to knock the guy unconscious. Zoro took down Morgan before he could lay a hand on his new captain.

"Zoro!"

"It was nothing, Captain."

Zoro sheathed his swords. He and Luffy awaited the remaining marines to attack them but they just threw they arms up in cheer. Just in the height of the excitement Zoro collapsed onto the ground.

"I'm hungry…" Zoro muttered.

Luffy just laughed it off. She passed Coby her backpack and threw Zoro over her shoulder as they walked down to Rika's diner. When they arrived at the diner the whole town had heard of Morgan's defeat and Rika's mum offered to make them free meals. Luffy placed Zoro down into a seat and took her place on the other side of the table, taking back her backpack and resting it on the handle of the chair.

Zoro asked Luffy just how many crew members she had already but to his surprise was just the two of them, followed along by a crappy looking rowboat.

"I also want a pirate flag too. How cool would that be?" Luffy said.

Coby tried to comfort the already exhausted Zoro.

"Luffy-san seemed to been born without any planning abilities." Coby replied.

Zoro was beginning to seriously question following the girl at that point in time. That was when Coby asked what Luffy was going to do next. It didn't take long before Coby began explaining the Grand Line to Luffy, although, he seemed to had suppressed the memory of her being on Whitebeard's ship.

"But the One Piece is there, so we have to go." Luffy replied.

"I guess we have no choice." Zoro followed suit.

"Zoro-san, you too?" Coby asked.

Coby pleaded his concerns for Luffy as her friend, even though they had only known each other for such a short amount of time. Luffy agreed whole-heartedly.

At that point in time the door to the diner opened and the marines had entered. The next in command asked if Luffy was a pirate, which didn't take long to reply. They gave their regards of gratefulness but ordered Luffy and Zoro to leave the island immediately.

Luffy gathered the remaining food into a bag and stuffed it into her backpack. Zoro grabbed his swords and they began to make their way out of the diner. The marine stopped Luffy when he asked about Coby's connections and she gave him the straight truth about Coby's past until he had punched her in the face.

Luffy then began beating up Coby for the sake of getting him into the marines. They left when were ordered to and walked out of the diner without another word.

"That was quite the show up put on. They might find out about though." Zoro said when they walked towards the docks.

"I'm sure Coby can take care of himself from here on out." Luffy laughed.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," Zoro started, "Have you ever been to Shimotsuki Village?"

"The name sounds familiar." Luffy replied. "Why do you ask?"

"When I was little a brat around the age of 9 came to the village out of nowhere. She talked to me about my ambitions to become to world's greatest swordsman, saying the exact same words that you said back in the courtyard. I was wondering if that was you."

"Hmm, is that the island with the swordsman dojo?"

"That's the one!"

"Yeah, back when I was a kid, I took a year break and traveled around the world before going back to Papa's ship. It was just after my ninth birthday. Did you see some guys as well a little while after I left? Black hair, fiery temper and one with blond hair and a top hat."

"I think so."

"Yeah, that was me." Luffy giggled.

Zoro began to blush a bit when he looked at the huge grin that grew on the Luffy face. He didn't understand why his face began to ferl hot but he just couldn't help it just went back to untying the boat.

Luffy wondered what was wrong with Zoro all of a sudden but got distracted when Coby's voice was shouting out to them. They looked back towards the town as saw Coby, Rika and her mum. Coby saluted at Luffy and thanked her with all of his heart for what she had did for him.

The two set sail and Luffy waved with both arms at Coby as they set out into the sea.

"We'll meet again, Coby." Luffy cried out. "See ya."

The marines salute along side Coby at the sailing pirates. The new head turned to Coby with a smile pressed onto his face.

"You have a great friend there." The marine said. "And a pretty one at that."

Coby began furiously blushing at the thought of Luffy and looked out towards the sea in hopes of seeing the disappearing figure.

* * *

On the ship Luffy had her foot on the ledge, with her hand on her hat.

"I will be the Pirate King."

"You keep rambling on about becoming the Pirate King. Is there a particular reason?" Zoro asked.

"I made a vow to a man, that I was going to form an amazing crew, to find the greatest treasure and become the Pirate King and this straw hat is proof of that."

Zoro felt a little sting of jealously, although he didn't know it, but saw the picture of what his captain was trying to say none the less.

* * *

AN: Yeah~ Finally finished. Please tell me if there's anything in particular that you like. I'm trying my best not to make the most of it the same as the anime/manga but as it progresses it get better.

The next chapter is about how Luffy got the hat. Definitely a lot different than the original and with a lot more detail than the "Daughter of the Sea" version. I'll try my best on keep these updated and thanks for so many reviews on the first chapter and I'm glad you liked it.

Those who skipped "Daughter of the Sea" and went straight to this story but want to read Zoro's meeting it's in the "Daughter of the Sea" chapter 10, "East Blue Part 1"


	3. Chapter 3: Shanks' Straw Hat

AN: I want to have a sufficient number of chapter up before I take a break, run out of inspiration or come up a day a post weekly or twice a week. But since I'm in Australia most of you will read it the day before the actual day I post it. Stupid timezones.

Summary: Luffy reflected on when she got her hat from Shanks as a kid. Luffy was 6 at the time.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

* * *

**~Flashback~**

It was a fine day out at sea in the New World. A little girl that's a little short for her age was running around the decks of the most famous ship that sailed the seas since Roger's execution, the Moby Dick.

"Oi! Luffy! Stop running around so early in the morning. It's annoying." A male voice yelled out.

"Can't, Marco-nii. I've got to go ask Papa something." Luffy shouted back.

The first division commander scratched the top of his head in confusion, wondering what on earth could have their youngest crew member so hyped up in the morning. Considering that she was only up when breakfast was called.

Luffy's tiny feet sprinted to the captain's quarters where the strongest man on earth was currently sleeping in peace and quiet. That was until Luffy opened the door without permission, tiptoed to the bed and climbed up onto the giant's scarred chest and sat there waiting patiently.

Luffy watched the snot bubble get bigger and smaller and then poked it with her finger to wake the old man up.

"Gura?" Whitebeard grumbled, "Luffy, you're up too early. What do you want, princess, that you've got to wake me up over it."

"Papa, I want to go see, Shanks." Luffy stated simply.

"The red-haired brat that brought you home. Why?"

"I want someone to play with. Ace-nii and Sabo-nii are helping Jozu-nii and Thatch-nii today so I want to see Shanks."

"I don't care, but you could start a war if anything goes wrong. Tell the red-haired brat that I want you by tomorrow. I'm going back to sleep." Whitebeard finished.

"Thanks, Papa." Luffy hugged as much space of the old man's chest as she could and then slid off the bed and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"Oi! Luffy! Now what are you doing?" Marco shouted.

"I'm going to see, Shanks."

"What? Red-Haired Shanks? Luffy, are you trying to start a war? You know how much trouble you cause!" Marco shouted, but it was too late. Luffy had already jumped over the railings and into the water swimming in her mermaid form to wherever Shanks was currently located.

Marco rubbed his forehead in worry and gave up. He was going to have to prepare for battle but he didn't inform the rest of the crew otherwise they really were going to start a war.

* * *

Luffy swam around the New World Sea, with guidance of the sea itself that lead her straight to Shanks' ship.

"Thanks, Mama." Luffy thanked the sea, which was her mother.

The Sea God lived to be a thousand but once they reached their maximum age, their body died and their essence went into the sea, giving birth to the new Sea God; the Daughter of the Sea.

Upon sighting the ship Luffy was looking for, she climbed up the side of the ship like a spider and flipped herself up onto the deck. The night watch hadn't seen her since she wasn't a ship, but a huge round man in a stripped green shirt with a chunk of meat in his mouth did spot the girl while he was on deck.

"If it isn't Luffy." Lucky called out.

Luffy turned to the man that called out her name and waved before trotting over to the man.

"You know you should tell us when you're coming over. The captain has taken quite the liking to you."

Luffy gave Lucky a huge smile but didn't say anything until she leant in to whisper something to him.

"I'm trusting you for this." Luffy whispered suspiciously.

"Leave to me." Lucky grinned back. "The captain just passed out after his hangover. I'll take you to his quarters."

They gave each other the thumbs up and Lucky led the way to the captain's quarters of the Yonko. Lucky pointed to the door they were looking for with his meat and watched as Luffy ran passed him, creaked open the door a bit and slid herself in. Lucky soon snuck up to the door and pulled a camera out nowhere and waited.

Luffy, using her claws climbed up along the walls of the room until she was on the roof just above Shanks. He had drunk himself stupid to the point that he had let his guard down for the brief moment, which was what got him in so much trouble.

Lucky snapped pictures in time frames, each picture depicting hilarious intervals, the first one was Luffy on the ceiling just above a sleeping Shanks, then her dropping down on him. Luffy landed on the poor man's stomach and bit his head, then him ran out screaming, followed by the girl getting thrown on the deck and hit over the head.

"Luffy! Is this a new form of torture of yours?" Shanks shouted.

Luffy laughed through the pain and Shanks returned to his room to grab his hat. Shanks was happy to see the brat that he returned to Whitebeard after she drifted from the ship was safe and sound but he didn't understand why she was now on his ship, playing pranks on him.

When Shanks came out of his room, Luffy was already getting along with the crew, being piggy backed and tossed around like a rag doll.

"Oi! You shouldn't throw a kid around! This is a pirate ship!" Shanks shouted.

"Don't worry so much, Captain. Luffy can swim." One of the men shouted.

"That's not I'm worried about. It why she can swim, you guys do realise that Luffy just swam from Whitebeard's ship to ours while we're in the second half of the Grand Line."

The excitement stopped in an instant and the little girl was put do on the ground and the crew stared down at Luffy with questioning eyes. Luffy looked up at the crew with wide eyes and a cute smile.

"I'm the Daughter of the Sea." Luffy stated plainly.

The Red-Haired Pirates in that instant went into turmoil; Lucky was asking the Captain what they were going to do with a Sea God on their ship. They really weren't prepared for Luffy's answer.

Benn, the Vice Captain, was sitting off the side on a crate with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Listen carefully, Luffy." Benn began, "You can't tell anyone that you're the Sea God so casually."

"Why?" Luffy asked as she walked over to Benn and sat at his feet.

"You should know that the World Government will be after you if they find out that you are the Daughter of the Sea."

"I know. That's why Papa let me stay with him when I had to leave the island."

"Whitebeard, huh? Well, you have to be a good girl and not tell anyone, unless you completely trust them. Can you trust this secret with us, Luffy?" Benn asked.

"Yep, after all you guys brought me back home to Papa. I can trust you with this."

Shanks had ran up to Luffy and hugged the life out of her, swinging her around in his arms, telling how much she was a good girl. Luffy slammed her hand into Shanks' face in hopes of getting herself out of the deadly grasp.

"Let me go!" Luffy cried. "Shanks!" She shouted into his ear, which reminded the pirate that he had a hangover and released the girl to clutch his throbbing head.

When breakfast rolled around, Luffy informed Shanks that she was going to be staying on his ship until the next day. Luffy spent the day helping out the Red-Haired Pirates as they docked on an island that afternoon.

Luffy was forced to spend the day stuck to Shanks' side, when she wanted to so explore the island. She continued to nag Shanks to take her around the town, instead brought her into a bar where they got themselves a meal and something the drink away the oncoming headache.

"Squirt, what made you join Whitebeard anyway?" Shanks asked.

"I'm not a squirt!" Luffy growled. She huffed and sat back down in her seat. "Papa, had came to our island in the East Blue and took me onto his boat before the Government could locate me. My brothers weren't going to live on the island without me and Papa let us onto his ship in order to protect me."

"Hmm, so know you want to become your own pirate because of it?" Shanks asked dryly, almost jealously that he wasn't the one to inspire the little brat.

"No, I dreamt of becoming Pirate King since I was little. Ace-nii and Sabo-nii would tell me stories about the adventurous life of a pirate and about the One Piece."

"A squirt like you. You need to grow a little taller first before people will take you seriously."

Luffy had burst of rage about being called short.

"Shanks, you ugly stupid head. I'm not short."

In that second, Luffy's anger got the better of her and Shanks watched as horns grew out of the top of the girl's head, her hair began to grow violently long, her ear's soon changed into fins and her teeth grew to a point.

Shanks quickly took off his cloak and threw it over Luffy's head to cover up the sudden change in appearance, especially since what Benn had told them that it was dangerous for Luffy to be showing off her other forms, let alone her birth heritage.

Shanks snatched up the girl, dumped a sack of coins on the table and ran out with Luffy still hidden under his cloak. The crowd of people outside of the bar watched as a red-haired man ran out of the bar, carrying a huge bundle in his arms.

Shanks hoped for the best that Luffy wasn't seen by anyone at the bar; however, to his misfortune Luffy's transformation had caught the eyes of slave traders that worked for the underground community. A majority of the underground communities' agents were informed about a lot of the legends that float around the sea, just incase they were to come about it. The Daughter of the Sea being a popular on. The tales of a woman that looked human but could transform into a sea king at will and command the sea like a dog, it was told to kids all the time and regarded a fairytale. The undercover agents grinned fiercely at each other and follow after their prize, not knowing the captain who took the girl was a Yonko.

* * *

"Damn it, Luffy! It would've helped a lot more if you told us earlier that you transform when you get angry!" Shanks yelled at the bundle. Shanks got no response from the bundle in his arms.

"Oi! Captain!" It was Lucky.

Shanks pulled to a halt and ignored his crewmate, unfolded the cloak, only to find it empty on the inside.

"AH! Luffy's gone! SHIT I DROPPED HER!" Shanks screamed.

"C-calm down, Captain. We'll get everyone to help look. It's not a very big island." Lucky replied.

* * *

Further on the other side of town, Luffy was crumpled on the dirt-covered ground, her face pressed into the soil until she regained consciousness. Luffy pulled her face out of the ground when she needed air and looked around the to notice that Shanks wasn't anywhere in sight and her horns were gone now that she had calmed down.

"He dropped me!" Luffy realised.

Jumping up onto her feet, Luffy began walking around senselessly trying to get back to the ship. However, her attempts to get back to the ship didn't last very long when a sea stone collar was put around her neck and she was shoved into a bag.

Luffy instantly felt weak against sea stone, not because it had an affect on devil fruit users but because it was artificial mineral that imitated the ocean, which made her feel drowsy and weak. The amount of sea stone that was on the collar had knocked Luffy out but before she screamed Shanks' name at the top of her lungs.

* * *

At the ship the crewmembers with haki had heard Shanks' name screamed at the top of Luffy's lungs and immediately ran off into the direction that it came from. It didn't take long for Shanks to ask the local of the direction the kidnappers had taken Luffy and began tracking up the mountain. A small group of the Red-Haired Pirates found a cabin in the mountains on the edge of the sea outside of the village and Shanks immediately kicked down the door, knowing Luffy was inside waiting for them.

When Shanks stalked in, he was met with the sight of a passed out Luffy with a sea stone collar around her neck, a man pointing a gun at the side of his head and another holding a knife to Luffy's neck.

"Well, if it isn't the men from the bar. Luffy better be in her best condition." Shanks said.

"Oh yeah," The man with the knife grinned, "She's in perfect condition, she'll make a pretty penny at the black market."

Luffy woke up when she heard talking and immediately spotted Shanks and got a little bit of her energy back just knowing that someone was going to save her.

"Shanks!"

Shanks smiled at the sight of Luffy waking up and used haki on the man who was pointing the gun at his head.

"Listen well, slaver, you can make fun of me all you want and I would laugh it off. But! No matter the reason I will not forgive those that hurt my friends!"

The slaver just laughed and called in back up, who had surrounded the house, which occupied the group of Read-Haired Pirates, but still inside the shack had escaped by jumping out of the window. Shanks followed after them and when they came to a cliff, Shanks watched in horror as the man jumped into the sea and began swimming away.

"Don't worry, Luffy! I'm coming to get you!" Shanks shouted. He took off his cloak, sword and shoes and dived into the water after them.

Luffy tried to struggle against her capture but it wasn't any use, she felt tears brimming on the edge of her eyes. This caused a bad reaction with the sea. The waves became choppy and a sea king was on its way towards them.

The slaver began to panic, regretting the decision to jump into the water. Shanks had caught up the man and attempted to pry the Luffy from the man's grip. When he did, he held onto Luffy with his right arm and held the desperate slaver out with the other.

"Shanks?" Luffy said wearily. She was unaware of the approaching sea king.

"_Release the Sea God!"_ A voice shouted that only reached Luffy's ears.

But it was too late for Luffy to stop the sea king; it had eaten the slaver along with Shanks' left arm.

"Shanks! You're arm!" Luffy cried out. Now her tears were flowing down her face, it was her fault for being such an idiot and getting angry at something over her height.

"It's just an arm, it's nothing. I'm glad I have got you back safe and sound."

* * *

When Shanks got back to ship he got a dagger and cut off the sea stone collar, Luffy had cried herself to sleep in Shanks' arm as they made their way to Whitebeard's ship. The crew had handled the marines fine on their own without their captain's help, which Benn had advised that he stay in his room to prevent Luffy from getting a bounty.

When the Red-Haired ship pulled up along side the Moby Dick, Luffy woke up to the familiar smell of dinner cooking on the stove and ran out onto the deck, immediately seeing the Moby Dick. Shanks was ready to see Luffy off, he had his cloak covering up his missing arm, which made it easier for him to not tell anyone about.

Luffy walked over to Shanks and hugged his legs, burying her face into his waist. When she parted she had a determined look in her eyes.

"I'm definitely going to become a pirate with my own strength." Luffy stated.

Shanks stuck out his tongue cheekily.

"Blah, you don't have what it takes to become a pirate."

"Yes I do! And one day I will find a crew that won't lose to yours or Papa's and find the greatest treasure in the world. And I'll become the Pirate King!"

"So you want to surpass us." Shanks pulled back from Luffy a little bit. He reached the top of his head and pulled his straw hat from his head and placed it on top of Luffy's, "I'll leave this with you. It's my precious hat. Give it back to me when you become a great pirate."

* * *

Luffy returned to the Moby Dick with ridiculously scruffy, long hair. The nurses took Luffy to their room and cut it off, even though they insisted that she keep like that. But she didn't like having long hair because she felt that it'd get in the way.

When the hair cut was done, Luffy stared at the straw hat with a determined grin on her face and then she placed on top of her head. It was a bit big for her head but she could smell the age and the residue of wine in the air. She was definitely going to be her own pirate captain.

**~End Flashback~**

* * *

AN: It follows roughly the same as the original but I'm guessing that Shanks losing is arm is probably going to be important later on in the manga so I needed to get rid of it. The main things that needed to be remembered is the when Luffy get's really angry she had fins for ears, goat like horns on her head (like in the drawing of the sea king that I put up on DeviantArt: under Vampirelover12100) her hair grows longer and pointed teeth.

And the fact that Luffy gets affected by sea stone because it's an artificial sea form.

Any particular parts that you liked? Found funny? Or look forward to tell me all about it in the reviews. Take a look on DeviantArt if you want a reference to Luffy's tranformations and little events that I'd like to draw.


	4. Chapter 4: Nami the Navigator

AN: Hello darlings! I put more pictures up, some in colour and personally I think they're really cute. Please check them out.

Summary: A flashy-blast from the past.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

* * *

Zoro and Luffy were lying around on the boat as they waited for a gust of wind to take them to the next island. The blazing sun beating down on the two pirates. They had run out food for a couple of hours and Luffy was still hungry.

It didn't take long for the whining to follow suit.

"Zoro, I'm hungry~" Luffy whinged.

"Don't you have anything in that backpack of yours?" Zoro complied.

"No." She replied disappointedly.

Luffy rolled off the railing to lie on her back and stared up at the sky. That was when she spotted a bird just within her jumping distance.

"A bird…we can eat that!" She declared happily. She climbed up the small mast and launched herself into the sky to grab it. Turned out for the worst when the buzzard had caught the girl in its beak and flew off with her.

"Help me!"

"You dumbass, what are you doing?!" Zoro screamed. He grabbed the oars and paddled as fast as he could in hopes of catching up with the runaway bird. He couldn't he was going to follow that person as a captain, but it gave him a sort of satisfaction that he was the first person to call himself her nakama.

* * *

The bird flew off over a nearby island, with the captain still in its beak. Luffy desperately tried to pry herself out of the situation that she had put herself into, but she had soon escaped due to a cannonball hitting the bird head on.

Luffy fell from the sky, she quickly coordinated herself before she hit the ground. As she fell, she laid her hands out in front of her and pushed with as much force as she could on impact. The ground crack under the force and dust flew everywhere but Luffy was able to push herself up and onto her feet with injury.

"I'm still hungry, though." Luffy complained, holding onto her stomach.

That was when a girl that she never saw before talked to her about something that she couldn't quite catch and ran off. Luffy turned to the men that were behind her and asked them if they had any food but they upped and punch her across the head.

Luffy's hat flew off her head and she punched the man with full force back in the face. She caught the straw hat before it touched the ground, placed it back on her head and wiped away the small amount of blood that trickled from her the side of her mouth.

When Luffy defeated the other men that were there she saw the girl from before, she asked her if she wanted to join her but Luffy flat out refused. She walked off but collapsed to her knees when she remembered how hungry she was.

The girl introduced herself as Nami and Luffy thought that she and Nami had become instant friends when she gave food to her, turned out to be someone else's. Nami was nice to Luffy until she told Nami that she was a pirate, which completely changed her view of Luffy in that split second. Despite Nami's hatred for pirates, Luffy still wanted Nami as her navigator and seemed willing to go along with any of her conditions.

"Well," Nami started, "If you accept my conditions, I'll think it over."

"Really! I'll do anything!" Luffy cheered. She was really glad that she was getting another crewmember so easily.

"I want you to come with me to see, Pirate Buggy."

Luffy stood up accepting but ended up with herself in ropes. She thought about whom she was going to see.

"Hmm, Buggy, huh? That idiot."

"You don't seem to know the situation that you put yourself into, do you?"

"Yeah, you're going to be my navigator."

Nami sighed at the simple mindedness that Luffy possessed and took her to the over to Buggy as an offering.

Luffy roughly remembered the time that she ran into Buggy when she was a kid. She had been swimming around the East Blue and got hungry during the night and boarded a ship, turned out to belong to the Buggy Pirates. Nothing major had happened, but something that Luffy seemed to have forgotten was Buggy knew she had belonged to the Whitebeard Pirates and a close friend of Shanks. Now whether Buggy remembered that the girl that he was going to meet was the kid from his past was a different story.

* * *

Nami had presented Luffy to Buggy but the man didn't get a look at her face due to Nami pushing Luffy to the ground. Buggy had his crew put Luffy into a cage and then threw a party for Nami becoming a part of their crew (temporarily).

It was only until a little later did a cannon was placed in front of the female captain. Cheers echoed as they encouraged Nami to shoot at the woman. Luffy personally saw it as a cowardly trait to attack someone if they were at a disadvantage but didn't say anything about it.

The party didn't last long when Nami had refused to fire the cannon at Luffy. A fight soon broke out but while Nami had her back turned and just about to get stabbed in the back, Zoro had saved her.

"Zoro!" Luffy cheered. "Man, I glad to see!"

This brought a bit of a blush on the demon pirate hunter's face but quickly disappeared before the pirates could see. Although, Nami seemed to had caught it.

"I didn't think you'd find me." Luffy continued, "Hurry up and free me."

"How on earth did you get in there? First it's a bird then it's a cage. Do you what to just pick one?" Zoro commented.

"Nothing too much to handle. It's just a bit of fun, you know."

It didn't take long for Zoro and Buggy to go head to head with each other. When Zoro had sliced up the pirate captain, his crew had just laughed. It didn't take long for everyone to see Buggy's devil fruit abilities.

Zoro had been stabbed from behind through the stomach; this caused Luffy to get angry with the clown pirate.

"Attacking from behind is cowardly, you stupid red nose!"

"Who…are…you…calling…BIG NOSE?!" Buggy screamed. He detached his hand and sent it flying towards Luffy with the knife in between his fingers.

Luffy had bit down on the knife before it did any real harm to her. She told Buggy that she was going to kick his ass and then told Zoro to run. They shared a moment of eye contact that looked more like telepathy and Zoro had flipped the cannon towards the pirates and launched the Buggy Bomb at them.

Zoro had grabbed Luffy's cage and they made a run for it.

* * *

AN: This chapter is definitely a lot shorter than the previous ones but I'm going to make the Buggy ark into two chapters and move right along. I'm sure you're looking forward to Buggy's reaction to Luffy once he figures out who she is.


	5. Chapter 5: Buggy the Clown

AN: ...

I don't exactly know what to say, but I'm glad you guys are reviewing. Let's watch Buggy squirm.

Summary: Luffy's ready to take down the Buggy Pirates.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

After the incident with Buggy, Zoro and Luffy had escaped into the town and hoped to rest for a bit. They didn't have an agenda to fight Buggy at the moment so all they could do was escape. First things first, Luffy had to get herself out the cage she was put in. She thought about trying to cut herself out with her claws but the sharpness wasn't the same as when she was a kid.

A little later Nami had come to see them a short while after they took a spot in front of the town's pet store that was getting guarded by a little white dog. She had handed over the key to the cage to Luffy, only to have it eaten by the dog that was watching over the store.

Luffy tried her best to get the dog to cough the key back up by tossing it around and strangling it. But an old man had shouted at her to stop what she was doing. He claimed to be the village mayor and the dog that Luffy was strangling was called Shushu.

When the Mayor saw Zoro's dilemma with the wound on his stomach, he put him in a bed to sleep it off in his house. When he came out, he felt the need to tell the pirate captain and the thief about Shushu's story on why he was guarding that store.

Luffy listened intently to Shushu's story about how he treasured the pet store just the same as she treasured her hat, her album and necklace. That was when she remembered that she didn't have her backpack on her. She figured that she had left it in the boat when she went to get the giant bird but she guessed that as long as she knew where it was then she'd do just fine.

A deep growl emanated from a distance and the Mayor warned them that it was the lion tamer and that it was dangerous to stick around. The Mayor and Nami ran for cover, leaving Luffy and Shushu to fend for themselves.

"Something's coming." Luffy warned the dog. "Give me back the key, will ya?"

At that moment the lion was behind Luffy. She looked up without bothering to turn around to look at the guy. All she could think about was how weird the guy's fur-thing was. Not like she was one to talk, but she never remembered that.

"I'm the beast tamer from Buggy's crew, Mohji."

"You're wearing a really weird costume. But guess that's nothing strange since it's Buggy's crew." Luffy commented.

"That's rude! This is my hair!"

"That's even weirder."

"A beautiful woman like you shouldn't say such harsh words when you don't mean them. I am beast tamer, Mohji and I'll show you that there isn't a single animal that I can't tame."

Luffy wondered who the hell he was talking to now, she didn't see any beautiful woman around. There was no one else around her and she knew that he wasn't talking to the dog. Luffy drew a question mark. Mohji went up to Shushu and tried to get him to shake but it didn't work out when he bit him.

"Forget it. Tell me where Roronoa Zoro is." Mohji demanded.

"No!" Luffy whined.

"I guess I have no choice, to come to such a fate for a beautiful woman such as yourself. Kill her, Ritchie!"

The lion took the plate and smashed the cage open, but before Luffy could get her balance in check, the lion's paw had swung and hit Luffy into one of the houses, smashing it to bits.

* * *

Luffy pulled herself out of the rumbled remains of the houses as she held onto her hat to make sure that it was still there. She dusted herself off a bit and placed her hat back on her head.

"That surprised me, but I did get out of that cage. Now to go beat them all up and make Nami my navigator."

The Mayor and Nami had come out of their hiding places and confronted Luffy about the destruction that she had caused.

"She's alive!" The Mayor shouted.

"Is it weird that I'm alive? I know I've still got a lot of lifespan left on me." Luffy muttered.

Luffy got up and patted off her clothes as the Mayor continued talking.

"What's your reason for coming to this village? Why are you involved with those pirates?"

"I just found my reason, the map to the Grand Line, and a navigator. I'm terrible with above water navigation so Nami's perfect." Luffy claimed. She ran off as she shouted back, "That guy in the costume was looking for Zoro."

* * *

By the time Luffy had got back to the Shushu while she was in search for the lion tamer what she saw built a pit in her stomach, a sinking feeling of absolute disgust. The pet store was burning to the ground, the flames licked the sky as Shushu howled in pain at the loss of his treasure. Even if she were to try and put out the fire with whatever power she had left, it wasn't going to come back.

Luffy walked away deadly calm, as she went in search of the lion tamer once again.

When she did find him, she noticed the box of pet food that was from the store. Mohji noticed immediately that Luffy wasn't dead and sent his lion, Ritchie, straight at her.

"Like your giant cat can do anything." Luffy joked.

As the lion got closer, Luffy changed her hand into her ruby-scaled claw and uppercut the lion right in the chin. The beast flew into the sky but that wasn't the end. Luffy jumped up overhead, changing her leg in the armor hard scales and kicked the creature straight into the ground, burying it under ruble.

"Ritchie! What the hell are you?" Mohji replied.

"I ate a devil fruit." Luffy lied.

Mermaids were natural liars when it came to things that needed to be kept secret. She had to keep her promise to Shanks that her heritage was going to stay secret so that's what she did.

"Could it be that you're like Captain Buggy, having the power of the Devil's Fruit?"

As Luffy went to get off the ground from her crouching position, her hat fell off of her head and Mohji immediately trying to apologies for his mistake but Luffy told him that it was too late for him to do anything for the dog. She ran up to him and gave him a solid punch down on the head, so hard that he also broke the ground that he fell upon.

* * *

Luffy returned with the pet food, she listened as Nami went off her rocket about how pirates were all the same, taking away people's treasures without a single thought. The female captain didn't say anything, she simply walked up to the dog and gave him the pet food and told him that he had fought a brave battle.

After witnessing what had happened between Shushu and Luffy, Nami apologised to Luffy about her misunderstanding. The Mayor became furious about how cowardly he had become and was going to go fight the Buggy Pirates, but at that very moment a bomb had hit the Mayor's house with Zoro still sleeping inside.

"Zoro was sleeping in there!" Luffy cried out.

When Zoro had emerged from the burnt house, Luffy breathed a sigh of relief. Luffy, Zoro and Nami got together and left to follow the Mayor who had already went ahead of them. Luffy spotted the Mayor flying off the ground. She quickly yet calming pulled the Buggy's detached hand away from the Mayor's throat and turned to Buggy's crew on the top of the building.

"As promised…I came to kick your ass."

Buggy began to rile up but so did the Mayor. Luffy noticed that the old man was going to get himself killed if he were to go any further, so she bashed his head into the side of the building to knock him unconscious.

"Why did you do that to the Mayor?" Nami screamed.

"He was in the way. Here I go." Luffy grinned. She walked away to stand in front of the bar that the Buggy Pirates were standing on and screamed, "You fugly fat nose!"

"You can't say those sorts of things, damn it!" Nami cried out.

Buggy filled with rage and ordered for the Buggy Bomb to kill Luffy. Nami made an immediate run for it. Zoro tried to convince Luffy to run as well, but she refused.

"Don't worry, I won't let it work on me."

Zoro took that as his cue to take cover and left Luffy to do what she wanted. The bomb came flying at her. She grinned like the devil and changed her hands into claws. Luffy had caught the bomb with both hands, the force of the bomb had pushed her against the ground but Luffy was able to keep her balance.

"What kind of monster is she?" One of the Buggy Pirates shouted.

Luffy got a hold of the bomb and breathed a sigh of relief. She tossed the bomb up and down in her hand and then threw it like a baseball star at the building.

Nami stormed up to Luffy, furiously curious as what the hell Luffy was.

"That's not something humans can do. Please explain it clearly." Nami demanded. "Stopping that cannon ball. What was it?!"

"What are you talking about?"

Buggy had pulled himself out of the ruble, he had protected himself from the blast by using his comrades. Mohji, the lion tamer had also came out of the ruble and spotted Luffy.

"AH! It's you!" Mohji shouted.

"Yo." Luffy waved.

"That chick with the straw hat! Ca-ca-ca-captain Buggy, be careful. She has the power of the Devil's fruit. She's a monster!"

Nami leaned in to see what part of Luffy could possibly be the monster that they were talking about. That was when Luffy let ruby red-scaled litter over her cheeks and her hand that turned into a claw. Nami pulled herself back a bit at the sight. The sight intrigued Buggy sure, but there was something that bothered him about the transformation that the girl had. He felt like he had seen it before but he couldn't put his finger on it.

That was when Buggy's first mate had also pulled himself out of the ruble and proceeded to take on Luffy, but Zoro had got in the way of the first mate's attack. Luffy stood aside and watched Zoro's fight without interference and didn't let Buggy either.

The battle soon finished in a matter of minutes with Zoro coming out victorious.

"The Buggy Crew was defeated by a couple of thieves." The first mate, Cabaji said right before he collapsed.

"Not thieves," Zoro muttered before he also collapsed, "We're Pirates!"

"You guys are pirates?" Buggy questioned.

"Yeah, we're going to the Grand Line." Luffy replied.

"That's not a place you can casually go, fool. Even if you enter the Grand Line, what are you going to do? Go site seeing?" Buggy laughed.

"I'm going to become Pirate King."

Buggy was shocked to say the least.

"Stop fooling around, you idiot!" Buggy screamed, "You're going to be the Pirate King?! Then I'm God!"

"That's not possible." Luffy muttered under her breath. "Cause I am."

The fight soon commenced and Luffy was now itching to get a piece of the action. She took a fighting stance and waited for Buggy to attack first.

"When I look at that straw hat, it reminds me of that man and it pisses me off. That despicable redheaded bastard!"

"Oh right, you're that Buggy!" Luffy realised. She stood back in a more casual stance and laughed. "I came to you ship when I was a kid. Do you remember me?"

"What are you-" Buggy stuttered, "ARGH! You're that stupid brat that belongs to Whitebeard,because of you we had to live off nothing but fish until we got to the next island, you stupid brat! What are you doing back in the East Blue?!"

"I started my own crew, but Papa still my Papa."

"So you're not part of Whitebeard's crew." Buggy chuckled but he's plan wasn't going to work if she didn't answer his next question. "D-do you have a bounty on your head yet?"

"Not yet."

_That's perfect._ Buggy thought. _Since the brat doesn't have a bounty that means I can kill her and avoid Whitebeard at the same time. Everything is going my way._

Buggy pulled his knives out and unleashed the knife that was in his shoe. He kicked the air and launched his foot into a spin at the girl. Luffy jumped to the side and Buggy threw his knives at her but she dodged it again.

Now it was Luffy turn to attack, she fired herself through the air and went to punch Buggy in the face but he had detached his head in order to escape. Luffy flew past the clown pirate and crashed into the remains of the building that harbored the pirates.

Luffy quickly jumped back up without a scratch with her hat in her hand and placed it back on her head. She clicked her tongue under her breath.

Around the corner away from the fighting, Nami watched the fight but didn't hear the conversation that was passed between the pirate captains.

* * *

Buggy launched another attack. His hand with knives tucked between each finger, flew straight at the female captain's head. Luffy caught the hand before it hit her in the face but it had swerved to the side and cut up her face in the process but also her hat and sliced her necklace off.

"How do like that, kitten?" Buggy laughed.

Luffy didn't say anything. She just held her hat in one hand and the fallen necklace in the other.

"You bastard!" Luffy screamed.

"What's wrong? Are you mad at me that I cut up that pretty little face of yours?"

"You dare…you dare damage my hat and necklace?!"

"Eh?"

"These are my treasures! I won't forgive anyone who damages them!"

Nami was definitely able to catch that argument and thought about how serious Luffy was about the things that were in her possession.

"It seems like you have some history with them." Buggy said.

"That's right."

"Are they really that important?"

Buggy's hand lifted up again and threw a lone knife. Luffy saw it and dodged it poorly, her necklace fell out of her hand and right in front incoming knives. The weapons stabbed through the hat and caught the necklace, brought it over to Buggy.

"Hahaha, how is this worn-out hat a treasure? Treasures are gold and silver objects that shine, showing the owner's class. So this necklace is a real steal, I'm definitely going to keep it."

"That's Shanks' hat and Mama's necklace." Luffy was fuming with so much rage that her transformation began to react.

Sitting in the ruble of the broken bar, Luffy gritted her teeth. Her horns grew and curled out of her skull, her hair ruffled and grew longer, her ears changed to fins, however, they were hidden under the copious amount of hair and fangs shined in the sunlight.

"The Goddess of the Sea!" Buggy shouted. "M-M-Mama's necklace!"

Buggy wasn't going to risk having the Daughter of the Sea transform completely in his presence otherwise she was going to crush him and everyone around them. Buggy definitely a greedy man but he wasn't stupid enough to risk his life to get mauled to death by the biggest sea king on the planet.

Buggy threw the necklace to Luffy and she caught it in a clawed hand and the touch of the enchanted necklace had pulled the transformation back into its place. He breathed a sigh of relief but the only thought that was going through the conscious people minds was the same thoughts.

_What the hell kind of a monster is she?_

Buggy disregarded any thoughts and started talking bad about Shanks again and stepped on the straw hat, that had set Luffy off again and she punched him in the stomach. Luffy demanded to know why he hated Shanks so much.

* * *

Luffy listened to Buggy's story on why he hated Shanks but she wasn't impressed but Buggy ignored her and saw Nami running away with his treasure which was his mistake.

Luffy was able to stop Buggy long enough for Nami to escape and Luffy had then soon defeated Buggy, sending him flying off into the sky in a miniature body, leaving behind a majority of his limbs. Nami agreed to tag along with Luffy but the happy moment didn't last long when the citizens of the town had come and chased the pirates out of town. Luffy ran off with Zoro on her back and Nami ran sprinting for her life with the sacks of treasure in her hands

* * *

When Luffy, Nami and Zoro arrived at the docks with some pretty satisfied grins.

"Hey, is that your ship?" Luffy asked excitedly to Nami, "NICE!"

"Not really, I don't think so. " Nami replied, "I took it from a bunch of stupid pirates."

That was when some of Buggy's crewmembers that weren't in town came out of the boat to ambush the group but they didn't get very far when they realised that Zoro was with them and ran off with their tails between their legs.

The two pirates and their new navigator set sailed but not before getting a thank you from the Mayor and half the amount of treasure they had from the start, which didn't please Nami in the slightest.

* * *

AN: I didn't want to fight scene to go for too long since Buggy's arc is split over three episodes of I had to cut down on a lot of the content but with Usopp's chapter I'll have more flexible material to work wish so that's a chapter worth reading.

Once again, Luffy's anger transformation appears which will be important for later chapters. If you can think of any other scenes where Luffy is so angry that that sort of transformation I'ill give some points and maybe a prize with the right response.

**Important: **During Luffy's angry transformation her hair grows longer and stays that way. So Nami finds it a pain to cut Luffy's hair so many times.

Those who skipped "Daughter of the Sea" and went straight to this story but want to read Buggy's meeting it's in the "Daughter of the Sea" chapter 11, "East Blue Part 2"


	6. Chapter 6: Usopp the Liar

AN: I posted up more pictures up of what Luffy looks up on my Deviantart account under Vampirelover12100 if you want to take a look. There's a sneak peek at Luffy's outfit that she'll be wearing during Sanji's Ark, so that'll be your reference.

Just a reminder that Luffy's hair is still very long from the transformation in Buggy's chapter, so she asks Nami to cut it for her.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

* * *

It was a beautiful day out at sea. Two row boat sailed along side each other one contain a straw hat wearing female and a sleeping swordsman, while the other contained a orange haired navigator.

"Nami~ please fix my hat." Luffy whined.

"Pass it over here then." Nami replied.

Luffy sat at the railing and passed her hat over to the navigator. Nami began stitching the straw back together, which gave Luffy a huge grin on her face that was enough to satisfy Nami. She was glad that Luffy was happy with it.

When Nami finished mending the straw hat, Luffy then passed over her necklace without a worry that Nami might steal it.

"Can you please fix this too?" Luffy asked desperately.

Nami looked down at the gold necklace, she had to hold it up with both hands since it was so heavy. She just looked down at it, Luffy's name was engraved into the front of the seashell and all she could think was just how important Luffy's necklace must've been for even Buggy to give it back voluntarily. Nami didn't flip the necklace over, instead passed it straight back to Luffy.

"Sorry, Luffy. I don't have those types of skills, maybe someone on the next island can help."

"But I thought we were going to the Grand Line. We have the map."

"You really think that we're able to the Grand Line with just these row boats. They're not going to last a minute in the Grand Line. We're heading south at the moment with a inhabited island, we might be able to get a sturdy ship."

Luffy agreed and then jumped into Nami's boat.

"What are you doing?" Nami shouted/asked.

"I need you to cut my hair. It'll get in the way."

"Fine then, but this is the last thing."

"Thanks."

* * *

The two boats landed on a desolated sandy beach. Luffy, whose hair was now once again short, was the first one to jump out of the boat to look around. She had a sense of familiarity and looked around a bit more.

Zoro was next to get out of the boat and Nami followed after, they didn't get very far when Zoro felt a presence watching them from the bushes. Soon the culprit to the supposed attack was standing at the top of the cliff that over looked the small beach.

A teen in overalls and a long nose stared down at the small band of pirates with a smug look.

"I am the leader of the great pirate crew that conquered this village, Usopp! Everyone praises me and addresses me as Captain Usopp!" The teen introduced proudly.

Sadly his introduction was cut short.

"Oi! Usopp! It's me. Luffy."

"Eh?"

Usopp hit the ground and leaned in as far as he could over the ledge to get a closer look at the female pirate. He shook his head when a silly little thought entered his mind.

"You're not Luffy. She's not going out to sea for another three years, she's still on her dad's ship."

"I'm Luffy, here look." Luffy reached into her short's pocket pulled out her necklace and held it up to the boy. Usopp got a got shocked look at it. "I'm finally my own pirate, Usopp."

"Luffy!"

Usopp jumped/fell down from the cliff and immediately the two old friends embraced. Zoro put his sword away with a bit of a huff and Nami wondered how Luffy and the mystery boy knew each other. Luffy and Usopp exchanged more greetings with each other before Luffy finally introduced everyone.

"Oh, right. Zoro, Nami, this is Usopp I've been friends with him since I was little. His dad's part of Shanks' crew, he would do nothing but brag about his son."

"Hmm, you're dad got some powerful connections." Nami stated.

Zoro just nodded his head and went along with it.

The four of them walked out of the beach and towards the town. Luffy and Usopp talked the whole way there. The villagers who saw Luffy smiled at her and then went on their way without realising that it was the little girl followed Usopp around when he was little.

Usopp leaned into Luffy's ear and whispered something that Zoro and Nami wouldn't pick up.

"Oi, Luffy, do they know who you're dad is?" Usopp whispered.

"Papa?"

"Yeah."

"No, they haven't asked."

Usopp felt cold sweat drip down the back of his neck. He wasn't going to be the one to explain to the tiny crew who Luffy's father was and he had trouble just thinking about it.

The group reached the diner and food was soon whipped up and spread all across the table. Luffy was staving and dug right in. Usopp asked Luffy more about his dad or whether she had seen him.

"I hadn't seen them in a long time. I'm pretty sure it's hard for them to meet me on Papa's ship but it was a long time since I had seen them. But I'm sure that Yasopp is still on Shanks' ship."

"That's good to hear."

Nami leant in a bit on the table once she was finished with her meal.

"Don't mean to interrupt your little catch up session, but is there anywhere where we can acquire a large ship?"

Usopp apologized for not being able to help, but when Zoro pointed out that the large mansion that was at the top of the hill, Usopp suddenly had to leave on importance matters.

"What was that about?" Nami asked.

"Don't worry about Usopp. He does his own thing, I'm sure it's fine." Luffy said as she bit into her piece of meat.

* * *

It was about ten minutes later did some local boys that Luffy never saw before had burst in with play wooden swords at the ready.

"The Usopp Pirate crew is here!" They declared.

The owner of the shop passed a glance at the boys but just went back to his newspaper. Nami turned around to see what the commotion was all about.

"What's going on?" Nami asked.

"The captain's not here." One of the boys muttered.

"Don't tell me…"

They ran up to the pirates with all of their bravery, their swords still raised above their heads.

"Hey pirates, what have you done with Captain Usopp?" The leader announced.

"Yeah, what have you done?"

Luffy finished off her grog and rubbed her full stomach with a satisfied sigh.

"That was some good meat." Luffy stated.

The boys got the wrong idea immediately and Nami thought how funny it was going to be when they found out that they didn't actually eat their captain.

"Wh-what?! What have you done?"

"Your captain was…" Zoro started with a menacing smirk. "Eaten."

The boys collapsed from fright and Zoro and Luffy burst out laughing with their whole gut. Nami shouted at them for pulling such a mean prank on the boys, only because she didn't expect them to collapse. But she explained to the boys that Usopp wasn't actually eaten and that he went off somewhere.

* * *

Once Nami explained to the three pirate boys that what Luffy and Zoro did was a joke and Luffy explained her connection with Usopp, they were more than happy to lead the full fledged pirates to the mansion on the top of the hill where Usopp was.

The boys had the pirates on why went to mansion and how he always went to cheer up the young lady that was ill.

"Usopp's such a nice guy." Luffy grinned, "Let's go in and have a look, shall we?"

It wasn't really a question. Luffy knelt down in a crouching position.

"You guys better hang on." Zoro instructed.

Everyone did as the swordsman said and they soon launched into the air and spinning out of control into the courtyard. Zoro grabbed onto Luffy before they hit the ground and used himself to cushion Luffy's landing.

It didn't take long for the sounds of the crash to alert the butler of the mansion to come to the courtyard. An argument between Usopp and the butler, Kurahadol, soon turned into a fistfight and Usopp walked off when he was kicked out.

Luffy ran off after Usopp, leaving Zoro and Nami behind. Luffy found Usopp at the cliff that looked over the sea. It was their favourite spot to play when they were kids, they would always tell each other stories of their adventures and how they dreamed to become pirates one day.

Luffy jumped onto the tree branch that hung over Usopp's head without him noticing and then hung upside down in front of his face, scaring the poor boy.

"I figured you'd be here." Luffy grinned.

"You really just can't greet people normally can you, Luffy." Usopp replied.

"It was wrong of that stupid caretaker to insult Yasopp like that. I'm sure you don't like him either. You must miss you're old man, I know I do." Luffy said as she twisted herself out of the tree and onto the ground.

Usopp crawled up next to Luffy and the two of them sat and watched the sea for a little bit as they calmed down their nerves.

"Luffy," Usopp started.

"Hmm."

"I thought you said that you were leaving when you were 17. Last I checked you were 3 years younger than me, now we're the same age is that right?"

"Yeah, I was in the West Blue where I met this girl named Bonney. She had an interesting Devil Fruit power that changed someone's age. She wasn't very good at it back then and the closest that she could get was three years older than what I originally was."

Usopp listened to Luffy explanation as to why she was sudden the same age as him and was a little astounded that there was a type of Devil Fruit that could do that and how Luffy was so calm with the idea of just being older than what she really was but then again it was Luffy.

Usopp slung his arm over Luffy's shoulder with a grin on his face as they looked out at the sea.

"My little 14-year-old friend, we're pirates and adventure is what we strive for isn't it."

"Yep."

"How's the old man?"

"Papa? He's doing fine. If there was any trouble I'd know immediately."

"I know you would. You have eyes everywhere."

"Shishishi, Papa may be old but he's super strong so he'll be fine without me there."

* * *

** ~ On the Moby Dick~**

"Achoo!"

"Pops, you're not catching a cold are you? Maybe you should go inside."

"I'll be damned if I catch a cold. Someone probably just talking about me."

"Whatever you say, Pops. How do you think Luffy's doing?"

"The brat's not dead but I'm sure she'll amount to something, let's just wait until a bounty poster comes out."

* * *

It was night at that moment; Luffy and Usopp had heard Kurahadol's plan to kill Kaya and the Luffy's group and Usopp had met up on the beach as they explained the plan to stop the pirates from taking over the village.

They had devised a plan where they had covered the slope in oil so it was almost impossible for the pirates to even get up. They stay up all night waiting for them but it was only until morning did they realise their mistake and they had the wrong location.

Usopp ran ahead, Luffy soon followed but quickly got lost; Nami followed Usopp, while Zoro got stuck in the slippery oil. By the time Luffy got there, Zoro had made it passed the oil and met up with the female captain and taken out the first wave of pirates that reached the top of the slope.

Usopp and Nami were more than a bit bloody from the battle that they fought, but Luffy wasn't focused on that she was too busy yelling at Usopp about not telling her which way North was and how she had ended up lost.

Jango, the hypnotist, had taken the fight into his own hands and began to hypnotize his pirate crew to become stronger, but the downfall to his plan was that he had also hypnotized Luffy in the process.

The female captain punched her way down the slope without any difficulties against the strengthened pirates and then ran up to their ship and ripped off the stem post of the ship and swung it around like a toy until Jango had put her to sleep.

Luffy dropped the post to the side and dropped to the ground to take a nap.

* * *

Luffy had only woken up Nami had stepped on her face. Luffy had shot up to yell at Nami for stepping on her but was hit in the back of the head with one of Jango's razor discs.

"That really hurts!" Luffy screamed at the top of her lungs.

"It wasn't my fault." Nami defended.

Nami collapsed to the ground when her wound in the shoulder acted up.

"Are you okay? You're shoulder's bleeding." Luffy asked worryingly.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. I've done all I can. I'm leaving the rest to you." Nami stated calmly. "After all this is one fight we gotta win."

"Nami? Are you sure you're okay?"

"There's a lot of treasure on the line."

"There we go. That's more like it."

In that moment Kaya had appeared on the top of hill in hopes of sorting out the mess that Kurahadol had done but she found it no use. The three boys that followed Usopp around were also there and were ordered to help Kaya escape and protect her.

Luffy focused on defeating Kuro. Zoro and Usopp had run off after Kaya leaving Luffy behind to face Kuro by herself and she was fine with that.

Luffy went for the butler's face but he had dodged with ease, she went with her other fist but then he had escaped for her line of vision. Kuro slashed at the girl but she jumped onto her hands tried to kick him but he moved out of the way again.

The fighting continued until Luffy found her advantage when she pulled a boulder out of the ground and used it to snap off one of Kuro's claws.

Kuro had had enough of Luffy's games and then went to use his best attack. Kuro's men panicked about how his attack was going to harm them as well. Luffy didn't understand what they were panicking about until Kuro disappeared but started slashed random things all around them, including his crew, which didn't sit well with the female captain.

"DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR OWN CREW?!" Luffy screamed.

That was what got Kuro's attention to go in her direction. Luffy was slashed across the chest but that was her opportunity to grab the butler and slam him against the ground.

Before Kuro could get another advantage. Luffy hugged the man, trapping his arms and legs. She looked him head in the eyes before covered her head in scales and slamming it against the ex-pirate captain's head, knocking him unconscious.

"She did it!" One of the pirates shouted. "She defeated Kuro. Who are you?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. You think I'm going to let a pirate who gave up his name and quit the sea _beat _me?! A real pirate would die before he'd do either of those things."

"Luffy? It doesn't ring any bells." One of the pirates said.

"You'd better remember that name, cause someday I'm going to be King of the Pirates."

Luffy grinned through the pain, picked up Kuro's unconscious body and threw it all the way from the top of the slope and straight onto the deck of the damaged ship. The pirates ran with their tails between their legs.

Once the pirates were gone from sight, Luffy lied down on the ground to recuperate from the slash across her chest. Nami joined Luffy in sitting down on the ground along side her treasure.

"You should get someone to look at that cut. It'll be bad if it get's infected." Nami said.

"It'll be fine, it'll heal in no time. I feel like steak." Luffy grinned. "I'm going to need to change out of this shirt. Nami, in my bag I've got a spare change of clothes can you get them out for me."

"Sure."

Nami got up from her spot and went back down the slope towards their small ship. She jumped into the small dingy and immediately spotted the backpack that Luffy carried around wherever she went. Nami was very curious as to what was inside, she wondered if it was a whole lot of treasure since, Luffy wasn't the type to prepare for anything.

When Nami opened the bag was she saw surprised her a little. Inside at the bottom of the bag were a spare red vest and a pair of shorts. On top of them was a sleep den den mushi that looked like it was capable of taking pictures and a photo album. Nami pulled the album out of the bag and looked it over, she didn't feel like it was in her rights to dig through Luffy's stuff but examined the cover.

The book was leather bound and it was well worn from age, but there was a gold plate on the front that had "Album" carved onto it, which meant it was an additional piece to the book.

Nami felt a sense of pride just from hold the thick book and then placed it back inside the bag, removing the clothes in the process.

"These the ones, Luffy!" Nami shouted out, waving the spares over her head for the pirate captain to see.

"Yeah! Thanks, Nami."

* * *

Luffy, Nami and Zoro rested up for about a day at the local inn and ate their breakfast at the diner. That was when Kaya had came up to them and told them that she was going to supply them a ship.

"Really?! You're going to give us a ship!" Luffy cheered.

Kaya took the group of three to where their new ship was docked. Meri, Kaya's other butler was waiting there for them to arrive with a smile on his face and a bandage on his forehead.

"Wow." Zoro exclaimed.

"A caravel." Nami cheered.

Meri explained the workings of the ship to Nami, while Luffy grabbed her backpack from the row boat and slung it over her shoulders. She didn't feel right without it with her. Luffy reached into the bag and pulled out a small den den mushi that was capable of taking pictures.

"Oi, guys!" Luffy called out.

The group of people didn't get a chance to even figure out what Luffy wanted before she said, "Cheese." And took a picture of them.

"Luffy! What are you doing?!" Nami yelled.

"Taking pictures for my photo album." The girl grinned.

Luffy wondered where she was going to be able to get her photos printed out. She figured that the most developed place was Loguetown and it was still a little while away till she was going to get them developed. She was really excited to get her pictures developed and send them off to Whitebeard to tell him just how far she's come already.

That was when Usopp came rolling down the slope, getting crushed by his over sized backpack. Luffy snapped another picture of the future embarrassing moment to put away for later and then tucked the den den mushi into her bag.

When he reached the bottom of the hill, Luffy and Zoro had put their foot up, stepping on Usopp's face to stop him from rolling straight into the sea.

"You're an idiot." Luffy said plainly.

Usopp told them that he was going to go off on his own but Luffy and Zoro had plainly told him to get on the Going Merry and the new addition to the pirate crew was celebrated with barrel of beer.

* * *

AN: I'm really proud of this chapter because of all the extras that I put in. Please tell me which one was your favourite or what you would like to see more of.

I was so hyped up by this chapter that I wrote two more a head of this one, but by the time I post this there could be even more. Oh well, I'm not going to post them right away, since there'll be interesting pictures that I want to draw with some of the non-canon scenes that I put in.


	7. Chapter 7:Sanji the Cook

AN: I was thinking that I start putting up chapters on my Sunday. For most of you that'll be a Saturday but oh well. This'll be fun, let's see how long last.

Just for a heads my exam week is coming up so my schedule is a little packed but I'll try best to get chapters done a well detailed.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

"It's finished! Luffy's pirate flag!" Luffy held up a very poorly designed out in front of Zoro, Nami and Usopp with pride. "Shishishi, I already had the design thought up."

"Luffy, you drawing skill were always poor weren't they." Usopp said. "Here let me do it."

Usopp painted the pirate flag in his design with a long nose and a slingshot in the background, but Zoro and Luffy rejected the idea with a punch over the head. Usopp re-redrew the pirate flag and then went to paint it again on the main sail.

Everyone but Luffy was exhausted and resting on the deck of the Going Merry but the peace didn't last long when Luffy was leaning over Usopp's face in a crouching position, shadowing him from the sun.

"Usopp~" Luffy whined.

"What is it, Luffy? I'm a little tired right now."

"I forgot to get my necklace fixed while I was at Syrup Village. Can you do it?"

"Your necklace? How'd it break? It thought that gold was unbreakable."

"It snapped and I lost the chain, so Papa had it replaced. It snapped a lot over the years."

"Pass it over and I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Usopp."

* * *

The rest of the day Usopp had worked on making a light but strong chain for Luffy's seashell necklace. He worked down below deck but he looked over the seashell that had Luffy's name engraved into it and then flipped it over. Whitebeard's mark shone under the small lamp light and he thought about how he and Luffy had met as kids. He wondered whether it was fate that brought them together or seer dumb luck.

When Usopp finished making a proper chain to support the necklace, he brought it back up onto the deck to where Luffy was, only to see her playing with the cannon that Kaya had provided them.

"What are you doing with that cannon?" Usopp yelled out.

"I'm trying to hit that rock. There must be something wrong with it." Luffy said.

"Here let me try." Usopp passed the necklace over to Luffy. "Here's your necklace, good as new."

"Wow! Thanks, Usopp. You're the greatest!" Luffy cheered.

Luffy separated the chain and clipped it behind her neck. She felt whole again with the gold back resting on her chest again.

Luffy watched as Usopp adjusted the cannon and fired it, hitting the rock in one shot.

"Awesome! You can be our sharpshooter." Luffy declared.

Everyone moved into the kitchen to discuss what needed to be done next. Nami had decided on behalf of Luffy since she wasn't capable of thinking things out for herself even if it were to save her life that they were going to get a chef.

"COME OUT AND FIGHT ME, PIRATES!" A voice yelled out.

Crashes were soon heard that alarmed Luffy and she was the first one out onto the scene. Luffy opened and closed the door to the kitchen and saw a man with sunglasses on and the kanji for "sea" tattooed on the left side of his face.

The man saw Luffy a felt a blush cover his face but he wasn't going to let that stop him from attack the girl. He swung his sword at her and sliced up the railing to the upper deck and Luffy jumped over him, grabbed his shirt and slammed him down onto the deck.

"What the heck was that all about?" Luffy wondered aloud.

Zoro came out of the kitchen to see how Luffy did with her attack and saw a familiar face on the deck of the Going Merry.

"Well, I'll be…its Johnny." Zoro muttered.

"Zoro-aniki!" The man, Johnny shouted out in surprise.

"What's going on? Where's Yosaku?"

"That's just it."

The man, Johnny brought on his partner onto the deck and Luffy and Usopp watched as he coughed up more blood from being moved. Nami had come out when she thought it was safe and then diagnosed Yosaku with scurvy. Nami ordered Luffy and Usopp to go squeeze some limes from the kitchen and give it to the dying man.

When they got back Usopp held Yosaku's head up, while Luffy slowly poured the lime juice down Yosaku's throat.

Yosaku slowly opened his eyes but he found it difficult to see at first since the sun was so bright but when they started to adjust the first thing he saw was the beautiful face of an angel. She had short black hair that looked soft to the touch, chocolate brown eyes that were filled with concern for him and loving figure that was leaning over his body.

"A-An angel."

"Yosaku! Don't go towards the light!" Johnny shouted.

Usopp felt the need to drop Yosaku's head back onto the deck for calling his friend an angel. He didn't know why he just felt the need to do it. Zoro was quietly satisfied with Usopp's decision to drop Yosaku onto the deck.

Johnny and Yosaku stood next to each other and introduced themselves to the small crew of pirates. Johnny heard that Luffy and the others were looking for a cook and decided to help them out by leading them to the famous sea restaurant.

Luffy help Johnny tie their ship to the back of the Going Merry as they made their way towards the Baratie.

* * *

When the fish shaped restaurant was in sight everyone was really excited to go inside but the happy moment didn't last long when a marine ship had pulled up along side the Merry.

"A Navy ship!" Luffy slightly panicked. She didn't think that the marines were going to go after her so soon, but the ship wasn't big enough to be Garp's so it they weren't there to force her to join the navy then.

A man with iron on his fist was on the deck and addressed himself.

"I'm Lieutenant Ironfist Fullbody, minister of the Navy." The man said, "Who's the captain? Speak your name."

Luffy stepped forward and Fullbody felt the heart in his chest almost explode. A babe was in his presence and she was far more beautiful than his date that he was taking. Fullbody looked into the cabin and noticed that his date wasn't paying any attention, so he kicked the door shut with his shoe and began to flirt with the female captain.

"My apologizes for my rudeness before, miss. How about you join me for a meal at the Baratie? A lovely woman like you shouldn't be playing pirates. As a Lieutenant, I'm sure you've heard of me and once we have our date you'll become the most well known maiden in all of the East Blue."

"Lieutenant? You're not very high up on the Navy scale are you?" Luffy casually insulted. "You couldn't even take down one of Papa's men even if you tried. I don't think Papa would be happy with you if you took me out to dinner without address him first."

The crew chuckled at the huge rejection that the marine officer faced, but Usopp was the only one that was pissing himself so hard that he rolled down that stairs and gasped for air.

* * *

The Lieutenant flushed and embarrassed ordered his men to sink the ship. When the cannon fired, Luffy jumped up onto the railing. The crew panicked on what they were going to do, but Luffy was only one that was calm.

As the cannon ball came closer, Luffy lifted her leg and kicked it away without any transformation needed. Unfortunately for her, the cannon ball hit the top floor of the Baratie, causing major damage.

* * *

The Going Merry anchored and Luffy immediately went to apologise to the owner for what she had done. When she went in, her sights went straight to the owner's peg leg.

"AH! I BLEW OFF YOUR FOOT!" Luffy cried.

"You idiot! It was already like this!" The owner, Zeff yelled. "But I'm still injured. You're going to have to work it off since you have no money."

Zeff bent over and pulled out a small suitcase, on top of the suitcase was a sealed uniform and a pair of black heels. He tossed it over to Luffy.

"This is the female uniform, we don't get any women voluntarily working here but we got one just in case. You can go into the next room to change."

Luffy took the uniform into her hands and went into the next room like she was instructed. She pulled the outfit from the plastic cover and looked it over. Luffy really hoped it wasn't a dress, she couldn't fight in those things, but when she looked it over and noticed that it was a skirt, she immediately slipped it on.

The uniform was a short-sleeve, white blouse with a black waistcoat and a short black skirt. Luffy unbuttoned the top of the blouse till it reached to top of her bust, she then pulled out the clip on bow tie and let it hang like a loose accessory. She then strapped on the black heels that came with the uniform.

Luffy had to admit that it was a well off uniform, she found it comfortable to be in and it wasn't restricting if came to fighting. Luffy kicked the air to see how she was going to do for movement and she felt just the same as if she was in her regular clothes. She straightened out her bow and walked back into the other room. (*)

Zeff looked Luffy over and gave a nod of approval. Luffy moved over towards the chef and made herself comfortable sitting on top of his bed.

"You're going to have to work off your debt. You'll work without pay for one year! Then we'll call it even." Zeff stated.

"A whole year!" Luffy cried out, "Give me a break. I'll work for one week."

"Don't kid with me!" Zeff kicked Luffy in the neck knocking her off the bed and into the remains of the roof. "If you're going to kid around then I'll give you a quick way out of this." Zeff pulled out a saw, " Give me a leg! Leave one with me!"

"I don't want to. That's crazy, Mister."

"ARGH!" Zeff jumped into the air, "You want doesn't matter, girly. Chef Drop!"

Zeff fell on top of Luffy; however, the weight of the two together wasn't enough to hold the floor and the two crashed down onto the floor below.

"This is your fault, brat!" Zeff yelled.

"My fault?! You're the one that jumped on me!" Luffy retorted.

Sanji was being held back by some of the other cooks from beating the crap out of the lieutenant but when he spotted a beautiful woman fall from the sky (ceiling) he thought it was an angel. He calmed down to an extent, walked over to the lovely lady whose straw hat was covering up her face.

"Miss, I must apologise for the crappy geezer. Let me help you up."

"Thanks."

Luffy was staring down at the ground at that moment, she placed one hand on top of her hat, her other hand taking the out stretched hand that was offered to her assistance. When she looked up she saw the face of a young man with blond hair that hung over one side of his face and curled eyebrow and she watched as his face flushed bright red.

Sanji observed the woman; she was wearing the female uniform that he had bought a little under a year ago. He didn't think that a woman was going to be working in the Baratie in ever but there she was sitting on the floor like some sort of heavenly angel. He watched as she pulled back the straw hat on her head and he saw perfect chocolate brown eyes, a soft smile and a childish scar under her left eye. Her black hair waved around like the sea as she looked up into the heart of his soul.

All Sanji could think was an immediate flashback of a childish girl that had been to the Baratie before, he remembered the day as clear as the day he met her. A girl with a the exact same straw hat, eating as much food as the cook could make and then leaving, not before turning into a glorious mermaid and swimming off into the deep sea.

"A-A-Are," Sanji wasn't a man to stutter, however, he couldn't seem to help it, "Are you Monkey D. Luffy by any chance?"

Luffy continued to stare at the man that had help her up off the ground.

"Yeah, I am."

Sanji had seen the Goddess of all Goddesses and he didn't know what to do, he was at a loss for words. He didn't do his weird twirl or heart eyes pop up all he could do was stare.

"You stupid eggplant! Are you trying to ruin me?" Zeff shouted as he kicked Sanji across the room.

Luffy patted down the black skirt and looked around the restaurant.

"Hey, you're that idiotic Navy man."

Zeff pivoted on his peg leg and kicked the already bloodied Lieutenant.

"You get out of here, too!"

Fullbody crawled on bloodied hands, hoping to get towards the door. That was when one of Fullbody's men burst in, sweat dripping down his face that was masked in panic and terror.

"Lt. Fullbody…it's…it's terrible!" The man said, "Sorry, sir. He got away from the ship's brig. !"

Luffy stared at the trembling marine soldier.

"This place is a madhouse." Luffy sighed.

"The pirate of Krieg's escaped!" The soldier continued, "We wanted to question him, but he beat up seven of us and got away!"

"Impossible," Fullbody replied, "We captured him three days ago. He was half dead from starvation and we haven't fed him!"

Luffy scowled a little bit, she was the type to go hungry easily but she was never starving. She really didn't like how some of the marines treated other people, be it pirate, civilian or anyone else. Luffy really wasn't happy with the marines and only watched as the informing soldier was shot through the chest and Krieg's pirate walked into the Baratie.

When Luffy saw the pirate _walk_ in, despite the visible lack of strength, she couldn't help but give him a little credit for being able to fight while starving. It was something that she wasn't capable of.

The pirate man walked past the trembling Lieutenant Fullbody and took a seat at an empty table.

"Bring me food. Anything." The pirate said.

Patty, a muscular man with huge forearms, went up to the pirate and asked him if he had any money to pay for his meal. When the pirate pulled his gun up to Patty's forehead, Patty smashed down onto the poor pirate man.

Luffy flinched a little, she felt a little sorry for him but she watched as the pirate got beaten and soon kicked out of the restaurant.

Luffy watched as Sanji walked away into the kitchen and left a side door with a plate of food and a glass of water. Zeff had also seen Sanji's act to help the starving pirate but didn't say anything. Luffy noticed that Zeff had seen Sanji's act of heroism and walked up to the old man.

Luffy reached into her pocket and pulled out a note of 1000 beris and passed it over to the old man.

"That's for the pirate's meal. I'm sure you won't mind if I pay for it." Luffy whispered cheekily.

Zeff smirked at the girl and took the money.

"You have the money to pay for another pirate's meal but not for your own debt, you're a strange kid." Zeff retorted.

"I can work off my debt," Luffy said as she began to walk up the stairs to the second floor, "You still took the money didn't you."

"Cheeky brat."

Luffy smirked as she continued up the flight of stairs. She walked out onto the outside balcony and sat down on the railing, watching Sanji and the pirate down below as they conversed. Her eyes gleamed with cheer and playfulness.

"I think I've found my cook."

* * *

(*) - I drew a picture of waitress outfit. If you go on Deviantart under Vampirelover12100 you'll get a clear picture of what it looks like. If you can't find it, here's a link just in case. art/Fem-Luffy-454844889

AN: Welp, that's it for this weeks chapter, let me what you think and what you might expect for the next one. I'd love to see what you guys have in mind for this.


	8. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTES: PLEASE READ

**Wow, and I mean wow some of you people.**

First of all to those really great reviewers that have been here a while and know what's going on thank you but it looks like your efforts have gone to waste with some of the new reviewers that didn't even look at the rules from the previous story and went straight ahead and did their own thing.

**Important note:**

I can't stress this enough and I'm at my wits end with some of you reviewers. Some of you have been very supportive and patient with the lack of updates that I do but some of the recent reviewers are getting on my nerves and I must apologise to the reviews have been following my rules since I had pointed them out so long ago but this might have to be a permanent chapter since ignorance exists.

1. Don't respond in the review bar with, **"please update soon"** you people are infuriating. I have other things to do with my time then just writing chapters. **Stop it. We've been over it already.**

2. **Demanding** my chapters to be longer are just as vain and ignorant as asking me to please update soon. I'd like to see you write out these chapters. When I'm not motivated I like to go back to see the lovely reviews that do push me forward with these and having the nerve to demand that I have to write more is disgusting. (Yeah I'm talking to you Guest, this is here because of you.)

3. If there are any confusion about the story itself Chapter 24 has all the answers.

4. I've been over these rules before on Chapter 30 but I was a lot more patient back then and now I'm furious.

If this does continue I feel the need to just stop writing. Most of you are really good and supportive but there are some annoying and vain people in the world.

This is a repeat of the rules that were here from the previous story and I warned you that I didn't even want to put this up but you forced my hand. I hope you're happy.


	9. Chapter 9: Mihawk the Greatest Swordsman

AN: Thank you to all the lovely reviews in support of the troubles of being an author and I hope you're looking forward to this weeks chapter. A majority of this is a little filler from the main storyline but I needed to put it in to show how to more of the characters act around each other.

Does anyone actually read the author's notes or am I just a nerd.

Dislcaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

Luffy was sitting on second floor balcony railing watching Sanji and a pirate that belong to a captain named Krieg. She watched with a smile and decided to announce herself.

"You sure got lucky. That food was your lifeline. Shishishi." Luffy laughed.

Sanji stood up, twirling towards Luffy.

"My Sea Goddess, what can I help you with?" Sanji asked.

Luffy stood up on the railing and jumped over onto the railing on the balcony below, the previously starving pirate was astounded by the level of control and grace that she had and couldn't help but stare.

"I don't like being called that." Luffy stated but grinned as she sat down on the railing. "Mr. Cook, I want you to be part of my pirate crew."

"Huh?" Sanji and the pirate replied.

Sanji walked back towards Luffy this time a little more calmly.

"You're a pirate? May I ask why you fired at us then?" Sanji asked.

"It was self-defense. A stray cannon ball came at us and I kicked it."

'Well, please look after yourself. The crazy old geezer was a pirate. The Baratie's his treasure. Everyone here are just the same as hot-blooded pirates so it's the perfect place for them."

"No wonder this place is so insane and that old guy's really strong. I can tell." Luffy claimed, "He could probably match one of the commanders." Luffy whispered.

Luffy offered, rather demanded that Sanji be her chef on her ship but he had politely declined but Luffy wasn't very satisfied with his answer and a small, one-sided argument broke out. That was until the pirate had butted in.

"Sorry to but in but…"

"What?!" Luffy and Sanji shouted.

"I'm Gin, one of Krieg's Pirates. If you're really a pirate, miss, what's you're prize?"

Luffy pulled an ear-to-ear grin as she leaned in Gin's direction.

"I'm going to find the One Piece. I'm going to the Grand Line." Luffy technically was going back but she didn't feel like scaring the poor fellow.

"You're a cute girl, so I'll give a word of advise." Gin started, "Whatever you do don't go to the Grand Line. You'll probably better off going to the other seas, they're a lot safer."

Luffy popped one of her legs up and crossed them and rested a hand in her head.

"You don't know a lot about the Grand Line, do you?" Luffy asked.

"You're right. I didn't know anything but enough that it scares me." Gin replied.

Luffy hopped down as Sanji got up and told them to wait for a minute. When Sanji had returned he had set out a rowboat for Gin, along with a barrel of water. Gin warned Luffy again about the Grand Line and thanked Sanji for the food.

That was when Zeff appeared at the top of the second floor balcony calling for them. Zeff spotted the empty plate and cup but didn't say anything since it was already paid for anyway.

Gin felt a little guilty about getting a free meal, Luffy didn't say anything about paying for the meal since it would only mean that someone was indebt to her and that was only going to cause a hassle.

"Free meal?" Sanji questioned as he broke the plate and threw the evidence into the sea. "Where's the proof?"

Gin sailed away on his hands and knee as he bowed his head to his gratefulness towards Sanji.

"Sanji! Waitress! Get back to work!" Zeff yelled.

* * *

Luffy was told to work in the kitchen but when she had too much trouble doing what she was told, she was kicked out and had to take costumers' orders.

Outside in the dining room, Zoro, Nami and Usopp were eating when they heard some commotion on the other side of the room. The other costumers were rowdier and even some people got out of their seats to see what was going on.

"What do you thinks going on over there?" Usopp asked.

"I don't know." Nami replied.

"Why bother with it? It's got nothing to do with us." Zoro stated.

Usopp and Nami agreed and they went back to eating their meal. Nami made small talk with Usopp but soon the noise began getting on their nerves and they turned around to shout about the annoyance but their eyes were landed on the cause.

"AH!"

"Luffy!"

Luffy stood before them with a shocked a sad face as she watched her friends eat the food on the table before her. Nami pulled out Luffy's den den mushi and point it at the pouting Luffy, snapping a picture for later development.

"That's my den den mushi!" Luffy called out.

"Yeah. I figured that since your stuck here as a waitress I'd take some pictures for you. Who would've thought that you look so cute in a waitress uniform? Right, Usopp?" Nami countered.

Usopp nodded his head and turned to Zoro for confirmation, only to see that the green haired swordsman was just staring at Luffy with wide eyes and he snickered as he nudged Nami to see just the predicament that Zoro was in. Nami also started snickering and Zoro soon snapped out of his hypnotic state without realising that he was being laughed at.

"You guys are eating without me! You're so mean!" Luffy continued.

"Then here." Zoro said as he put a chunk of meat on end of his fork and held it out to Luffy casually.

Zoro didn't think anything of it. He felt like it was a little natural to satisfy the girl, he didn't really feel like he could stop himself either but let it pass.

Luffy leaned in and bit off the meat and wiped her lips, thanking Zoro for the food.

"Who are they?" One of the costumers asked aloud rudely.

"Why are they talking so casually to the beautiful waitress? Miss! Why don't you come to our table?" A man shouted out.

Luffy didn't hear the calls for attention since she was too busy talking with her crew. That was when Sanji came over and immediately began flirting with Nami. He knelt down at her feet with a rose in hand as he proclaimed his love to her.

That was when Zeff came and spoiled Sanji's fun and belittled him on his cooking and how he should go and be a pirate but Sanji had flat out refused Zeff's request, which got Sanji thrown into Luffy's table.

Zoro, Nami and Usopp had saved the food and just watched the ordeal that happened between the Head Chef and the Sous Chef without saying a word. When Zeff had enough with Sanji he went off back to the kitchen, leaving Sanji to clean up the mess that was made.

"Great! You got permission! Come be my cook!" Luffy cheered.

"I can't." Sanji replied.

Sanji then did a full 360o and spun up to Nami with a bottle of campaign and delicacy of assorted fruits.

"Forgive the commotion. A fruit macédoine with my compliments and grand marnier as a digestive, my princess." Sanji complied. He then spun to Luffy with the same bowl of fruits and passed it over to her. "My beautiful sea goddess, a bouquet in honor of your beauty."

Luffy took the fruits and started eating them then turned to Sanji.

"Thanks, but you need to stop calling me that. It'll cause some problems."

"If that it what you wish than I will comply." Sanji spun.

Zoro felt like throwing something at the annoying cook that was bothering Luffy but didn't when he saw that Luffy wasn't even paying the slightest bit of attention towards him and he went back to his meal with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Oi! Sanji! Waitress! Get your arse back to work!" Zeff yelled from the next room.

* * *

It had been a day since Luffy worked as a waitress on the Baratie and rumors of a beautiful waitress had reached many ears throughout the East Blue and had drawn in a lot of customers. Luffy was unaware of the rumors that were blatantly about her, but despite these rumors the chefs on the Baratie (mainly Sanji) did everything in their power to keep their waitress oblivious. This didn't last very long when a small band of unknown pirates had taken a seat at a table causing a ruckus.

The atmosphere in the sea restaurant was tense and the customers were shuffling uncomfortably in their seats. Unfortunately for the pirates, Sanji was the one to take the their order.

"What can I get you?" Sanji asked.

"Oi! Waiter boy, I heard you got a cute ass waitress. Why don't you get her out here instead?" The captained smirked.

"Sorry, but our waitress-chan in on her break right now." Sanji wanted to kick the pirates out but he knew that if he did that then the crappy geezer was going to be on his back again. "And I'm the assistant chef."

Sanji had left to put in the order the pirates made and as he passed the front door he saw the small band of the Straw Hat Pirates walk in. Zoro had been leading them in and immediately spotted Sanji.

"Oh? If it isn't our cook, we need a table." Zoro stated plainly.

"I'm not your cook! " Sanji yelled. When he laid eyes on Nami as she walked in, he knelt before her, gently taking her hand. "Your table will be right this way, Nami-san."

"Thank you, Sanji-kun." Nami flirted falsely.

Usopp and Zoro held odd expressions towards Nami's source of manipulation but didn't say anything about it since it got them their seats. The Straw Hats made their orders and began talking among themselves.

"How do you think Luffy's doing?" Nami asked.

"Eating at the moment; the crowd's pretty quiet." Usopp stated.

* * *

Luffy had been upstairs eating all the meals that didn't contain seafood. It was always difficult for her to live at sea because her food supply was limited to land based meals and it was hard since sea had covered a majority of the world leaving only islands.

Zeff shouted at Luffy when her break was over and to get back to work immediately.

Luffy happily walked out and down the spiral stair case and she could hear the customers getting louder. She wondered why they were so active but she didn't mind it.

"Wow, that must be the waitress. She cuter than I imagined." A customer said.

"I don't think anyone could top that."

Luffy didn't hear the comments towards her because she was too focused on getting down the flight of stairs. She had to wear the heels, they were part of her uniform but she didn't mind them, she found them interesting to fight in just difficult to walk on small surfaces.

When Luffy got to the bottom, she saw her crew eating again without her.

"You guys are so mean." Luffy whined.

"Don't worry, Luffy. We're just teasing but we also need to eat." Nami explained.

"Where are Yosaku and Johnny?" Luffy asked absently, completely forgetting that they were eating without her.

"They're still recovering from their attack on that Marine guy from the other day."

"I should probably get them something for them to eat."

"They're not going to die from starvation and we bring them food anyway."

Just across the room from the Straw Hats was the other band of pirates that were previously asking for Luffy. One of the crewmembers had leaned over to one of his mates and whispered into his ear.

"Look over there." He started, "That babe in the straw hat is the waitress that the captain is looking for."

"Woh! What a babe!"

"Oi! Cutie! Why don't you come to our table instead with some real men?"

The noise immediately dies down by the sudden shouting and hooting but the Straw Hats didn't take any notice and continued talking. Sanji, who was in the kitchen, noticed the sudden change in volume and came out to investigate. Sanji made a b-line towards the Straw Hat table and spotted Luffy and was immediately at her feet.

"Sweet Luffy-chan. I'm so glad you have returned. Being apart from you felt like a thousand years in hell."

"Yes?"

"I must warn you though that the crappy geezer is coming out soon."

"Then I better get back to work. I'll be on the other side."

Luffy ran off in the direction of the other pirates but ran straight passed them but not before the captain had grabbed onto Luffy's arm.

"Where do you think you're going, cutie pie? Why don't you show us a little hospitality?" The captain grinned horribly.

"Huh?"

In a swift movement Luffy was pulled onto the disgraceful captain's leg and held down with and arm around her waist.

Luffy felt anger filling her gut but she kept a calm expression.

"Let go." Luffy said so coldly that her crew could feel it from the other side of the restaurant.

"What was that sweet cheeks I didn't hear you?" The captain taunted, leaning his filthy face close to Luffy's.

Luffy plunged her heel into the man's foot so hard that it cracked the bone underneath. The man screamed to incredibly high decibels that alerted the staff on the Baratie. They were out into the main room with their weapons at the ready and they saw all the attention on their waitress and a crying pirate man.

"What's going on?" One of the chefs asked.

Sanji turned to them when he heard the question.

"Luffy-chan was getting harassed by some pirates but she's handling it."

The chefs didn't understand and they joined Sanji in watching as Luffy got up from the pirate captain's lap and patted down her skirt. The pirates grew angry and pulled out guns and swords and the near by customers had escaped to the other side of the restaurant, leaving plenty of room for Luffy to fight.

Luffy's crew didn't even react they just watched knowing fully well that their captain was capable of defending herself and that she didn't take her harassment lightly. They watched as Luffy had broken more than a couple of bones and then kicked the pirates out without another word.

Sanji had watched the whole ordeal wanting to jump in a save his goddess from the dangerous pirates but as he continued to watch the fight. He noticed the elegance, the strength and the independence that Luffy had and that brought a stammer to his heart. He had always felt like that towards any women that he had laid his eyes on but he felt that this was different and he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Wah~ I'm hungry." A childish whined said.

Sanji had spun on his heels with a meal at the ready and handed to Luffy who was now hungry from her fight. He looked up to the beautiful face of Monkey D. Luffy and that was when he knew that there was no escape from her charm.

* * *

The next day was even more hectic as the day before, Krieg's mother ship was sailing towards the Baratie. The customers were frantic and absolutely terrified. The front doors opened in and Gin was carrying Krieg on his shoulders. The pirate captain was obviously on the verge of death; whatever remained of his strength was no more.

"He looks really hungry." Luffy stated.

Luffy held off her opinions of the pirate captain and just watched as Sanji walk over to the collapsed man and give him food and a glass of water, but the moment didn't last when Sanji was attacked by Krieg. He slung his arm over Sanji's neck and slammed him into the floor.

"Sanji!" Luffy called out.

Gin stood up against his captain, shouting about how he had broken his promise and that he had said that he wasn't going to harm anyone if he had brought him to the Baratie.

But Krieg had grabbed Gin around the neck, completely ignoring Gin's complaints.

"Gin!" Luffy worried.

When Krieg let go of Gin, he was on the ground gasping for air.

"Oi! Gin, are you okay?" Luffy asked worryingly.

Luffy watched as Krieg declared the Baratie as his own and how he needed food to feed his crew. Luffy was only an observer at that point. There was nothing contributed to her at that moment, so it wasn't her fight to get involved in. The Baratie workers tried to fight back but they were no match for Krieg and his use of tricks, such as his hidden guns and diamond covered fists.

Luffy didn't think anything of it, her brothers were far powerful than him and she knew that if anything got too out of hand she was going to stand in anyway. Luffy started day dreaming about her family again but that was until someone shouted something.

"Chef Zeff!"

Zeff had a huge bag in front of him on the floor; he had offered it to Krieg to feed his crew despite the danger that it was going to bring with it.

"You went to the Grand Line," Zeff said, "But you ran scared, eh?"

"The Grand Line?!" Luffy questioned. "Oi! You've been to the Grand Line too, Old Man?"

"Aye. You seemed interested in it too, aren't you brat?" Zeff grinned knowingly, "Going back to your home sea, God?"

"I don't go by that title unless I need to." Luffy returned. "It shouldn't get out, Old Man. It'll cause trouble."

"I would imagine so."

Zeff knew about Luffy's heritage the moment he laid eyes on her enchanted necklace. A necklace that kept the Sea King form from going out of control and maintained the human image that was currently being used. The Sea God would take on the form of the first male and female that it came into contact with during its rebirth and Zeff knew that he wasn't looking at the woman that he had met when he was back at sea but still felt the same connection as he did way back then.

Krieg had declared once again that he was going to take over the Baratie but also Zeff's logbook that he had when he was once a pirate.

"I'll take Zeff's log, assemble another fleet and take the One Piece and rule this Great Age of Pirates as it's King!" Krieg announced.

This was Luffy cue to take her stand. She wasn't going to let anyone take the title of King of the Pirates but her.

Luffy stepped forward gaining her opponent's attention.

"Hold it right there!" Luffy growled, "I'm the one who's going to become the King of the Pirates."

"Waitress-chan?!" The staff cried out.

"Stay outta this, kid!" Patty shouted, "He'll murder you!"

"Can't do that. This is a direct challenge on my part. It's my battle now."

"Did you say something, girly?" Krieg threatened, "Don't you want to take that back?"

"Never. I was just stating the facts."

"This isn't a game."

"Isn't that obvious, knucklehead?"

Chatter drifted arose from the observing crowd. They talked the dangers that resided in the Grand Line and how Krieg wasn't enough to take on the Grand Line. The chatter soon drifted over to a table that contained two pirates that were part of Luffy's crew.

Krieg laughed at the fact that Luffy had such a small crew and said that she wasn't going to survive the Grand Line because he had 5,000 men and they were all wiped out. Luffy didn't think anything of it, she lived there survived once she could it again but she wasn't going to tell Krieg that.

When Krieg left with the food that Zeff gave him and vowed to return for the Baratie. Gin was left squabbling on the ground.

Luffy walked over to Zoro and Usopp and sat on top of the table. She listened to Sanji as he treated Gin and his crew if they were to do anything to the restaurant and he wasn't going to make any exceptions.

"See? He's tough, huh?" Luffy cheered about her chef.

"Who cares?" Usopp cried out, "We have to get out of here!"

"Luffy, don't praise the guy and besides those pirates are wounded and starving."

"Yeah. Besides, I've got to fight Krieg. He's a powerful rival. I would've had to taken him down sooner or later." Luffy smirked before another thought come to her mind, "By the way, Gin. You said you didn't know anything about the Grand Line. But you've been there!"

Gin started quivering from the memories of the Grand Line and how terrifying it was for him.

"We were in the Grand Line and all of a sudden out nowhere our ships started sinking suddenly. Just one man, how could one man destroy 50 ships?" Gin muttered aloud.

"What? What type of guy did you run in that could do that?" Luffy asked frantically.

"A man with piercing hawk eyes that could kill with a glance!" Gin replied.

Gin couldn't say anymore he had his hands over the top of his head in fear of the memory of the whole ordeal.

"It had to be _him_…Hawk-Eye." Zeff said.

Zoro told Luffy that Hawk-Eye was the man that he was looking for and that Hawk-Eye was his goal.

* * *

As the Krieg Pirates ate their food, they soon regained their strength they were at the ready to take over the Baratie but before they could even get off their own ship, it was soon slip into two. The huge galleon had crumbled under the might of something unknown.

The waves were trashing around and threatened to sink every boat in the premises.

"Nami, Yosaku and Johnny are still on our ship!"

Luffy ran across the table tops as she made her way to the balcony of the Baratie to were the Going Merry was docked, but when she got there, the ship was nowhere to be seen. Instead Luffy found Yosaku and Johnny trying to stay afloat in the ocean.

"Yosaku! Johnny!" Zoro shouted out, "You okay?! Where's our ship?! Where's Nami?"

"Sorry, Zoro-aniki! They're gone! Nami-aneki sailed off with all the treasure!"

"SHE TOOK THE SHIP!"

Yosaku and Johnny explained their situation with Nami to the remaining crew and Luffy decided that Nami was definitely going to her navigator and that they should go after her since the Going Merry was still in sight.

That was when shouting from the opposing pirates had drawn Luffy and Zoro's attention over to the man that had sliced the galleon in half. Dracule Mihawk sailed in and Zoro was quick to leave Luffy's side in order to fulfill his goal of becoming the great swordsman.

Luffy knew the outcome of the battle, she had seen far more powerful pirates while she was in the New World and she knew that Mihawk was just the tip of the iceberg, so she ordered Yosaku and Johnny to bring the ship around to the front of the ship and get ready to sail after Nami.

Usopp had a strange feeling that he knew what Luffy was thinking about wasn't going to question it. Yosaku and Johnny did as Luffy told them and they all watched Zoro's match with the World's Greatest Swordsman.

Mihawk taunted and ridiculed Zoro for being weak, which greatly upset Yosaku and Johnny who were about to jump out of the ship and fight along side Zoro but Luffy held the two men down with ease.

"You two need to stay out of it! This is Zoro's fight! You have to control yourselves." Luffy declared but even she was having trouble controlling herself when it came to her friend getting defeated.

Luffy watched as Zoro went for a final hit but the result was the small knife to the heart. Luffy trembled at the thought of loosing someone but she knew that she couldn't intervene until it was over.

Zoro stood back up and declared that a wound on the back was a swordsman's shame and Luffy painfully watched as Zoro took Mihawk's Yoru, slicing him across the chest and falling into the sea.

"Zoro!"

* * *

Yosaku and Johnny immediately dived into the sea in order to get Zoro onto the ship and get medical attention. While Luffy covered her fist with scales and launched herself from the boat, shockwaves reminisced across the surface of the water.

The pirates and the staff were shocked to see such power come from one girl.

Luffy soared through the air with her fist at the ready. She aimed straight at Mihawk and was about to hit him but before she could even land a punch, Mihawk had grabbed Luffy, swung her around and sat her on top of his arm. He held her up like a queen, her waitress uniform hugging tight around her body as she went for a punch.

"Don't worry. I left him alive." Mihawk said.

Luffy stared straight into Mihawk's eyes and she could tell that he was telling the truth. She lowered her fist and placed both her arms on the swordsman's shoulders. Luffy could feel the power emanating from the swordsman and it faintly reminded her of home.

"What is that guy doing with our cute waitress-chan?" One of the staff members' yelled.

Luffy heard the surface of the water break and Zoro was brought up, gasping for air.

"Zoro!" Luffy cried out worryingly.

Mihawk stepped forward, still holding onto Luffy in one of his arms.

"My name is Dracule Mihawk! It's still to early for you to die. Discover yourself, see the world and become stronger. No matter how long it will take, I will await for you in my strongest form. Surpass this sword! Roronoa Zoro!"

Luffy knew that it was quite the complement for the Strongest Swordsman to offer his praise but her moment wasn't over yet when Mihawk had then turned to Luffy.

Mihawk looked over Luffy, the girl that Red-Haired Shanks never shut up about for years, but he knew that there was something about the girl that Shanks had never talked about and kept a secret from even him.

It was only until his eyes had landed on the necklace that was around Luffy's neck did he realise what that secret was.

"Enchanted gold isn't seen anywhere in the world, except on the neck of a God. You're mother was quite the woman." Mihawk said. His voice wasn't heard by any of the pirates or the staff, which was lucky on Luffy's part.

Luffy still panicked on the inside though, she didn't know what she was going to do about Mihawk knowing her secret. She knew that she didn't have the power to stop the swordsman on her own without revealing herself.

The staff were began to worry about Luffy, they didn't know what Mihawk was going to do to her and from the position that they were in they couldn't really do anything for her.

"What's wrong with waitress-chan? She looks worried about somethin'. Wha'd that bastard say to her?" One the staff yelled out.

* * *

Luffy leaned in towards Mihawk's face.

"You can't tell anyone." Luffy whispered childishly. She really wished that her mother wasn't so active when it had come to knowing people it was starting to cause her a bit of trouble and she really didn't want to handle religious nuts and faithful followers. It meant that she had to do some sort of Godly duty, which was boring and dumb.

Mihawk looked the girl in the eyes. He could see that she was determined to keep the fact that she was the Sea God a secret and away from public notice, but the only thing that he could do was smirk at her struggled.

"There's nothing you can do that'll stop me from spreading information." Mihawk taunted.

Luffy knew that Mihawk was right, she couldn't take him down, if it was a lowly marine she could've let it pass since no one would believe them if they told anyone that they saw the Sea God. Mihawk on the other hand was an influential person and a powerful one; Luffy had her hands full.

That was when Luffy remembered something that her sisters said to her a long time ago.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

"Luffy, listen carefully." One of the nurses whispered to her. They were in one of the bars on their islands and the nurse was currently sitting on an unknown man's lap. "If you really want to keep your heritage a secret then there's only one way a woman can get someone to keep it when your opponent is stronger than you."

* * *

Luffy curled her arms around Mihawk's neck and pulled the man into a passionate kiss.

This shocked everyone that witnessed it. Sanji dropped his cigarette and he fell to his knees, a lot of the pirates watched with tears in their eyes as they dropped their weapons in defeat. They had just seen the most beautiful they had ever laid eyes and then seen Mihawk lock lips with her. They were truly jealous.

Mihawk was more than a little shock himself by the sudden gesture that the girl made; he was willing to keep the secret regardless. He had only been curious as to what the straw hat-wearing captain would do if she were put in the situation elsewhere. She was just as troublesome as her mother.

Luffy never kissed anyone before and she didn't really know what she was doing but she had seen her sisters do it a lot before and figured it wasn't that bad.

Mihawk could tell that Luffy was inexperienced and used his free hand to grab the back of her head, forcing her closer towards him. He parted her lips and slipped his tongue in, Luffy followed suit thinking that that was how it worked and learned from it.

Luffy could taste the red wine on his lips as she parted from the master swordsman. She couldn't help but smirk a little, even though she knew Mihawk was more dominant, she felt that he was going to keep her secret.

* * *

Mihawk placed Luffy down on the deck of the broken ship and watched as she took a step back for a little more air.

"Miss, what is your goal?" Mihawk asked.

"To become the King of the Pirates." Luffy replied like nothing had happened between them.

"That's a difficult path, harder than surpassing me."

"I don't care. That's what I'm going to be."

Zoro had begun to regain consciousness and the first thing that he did was lift up his precious sword that was entrusted to him into the air with ever ounce of strength that he had left.

"Zoro?" Luffy wondered.

Lu-Luffy…can you hear me?" Zoro stammered.

"I can hear you!"

"Sorry for worrying you. If I don't become the greatest swordsman in the world, you'd be in a dilemma now, right?" Zoro stated as he coughed up blood, "I will…I will NEVER LOSE AGAIN! Until I defeat him and become the greatest swordsman, I'll never be defeated anymore!"

Luffy started smiling at what Zoro was saying, she could feel Zoro's loyalty towards her growing as it built it way into making a place in her heart.

"Any problem with that, Pirate King?"

"None."

Mihawk smirked as he gave his regards to Luffy and made his way back to his ship. Don Krieg tried to take him down but it had only caused a hindrance to Mihawk and Luffy. Luffy had to jumped from the broken ship piece and back towards to Baratie where she was met with scared and tear-covered faces.

Luffy left Usopp with Yosaku and Johnny to take care of Nami and she was going to get Sanji to become her cook.

"Hey, Old Man, if I get rid of these guys can we call it even?"

"Do as you please."

* * *

AN: That had a lot of information to take in. A lot of the older pirates from Roger's era knew about Luffy's mum being a Sea God which is going to cause Luffy a lot of trouble but it's not like she's doing any better for her next regeneration.

What was your favourite non-canon bit that I threw in? The pirates? Mihawk? Sanji? Anything in particular that you liked.


	10. Chapter 10: Krieg and Jimbei the Warlord

AN: It's been a long week. I just had my English exam and all next week I've got a line of exams. So the story might be put on hold for a little bit but I'm going to keep with my schedule of putting up a chapter on my Sundays so that's one chapter a week.

This chapter is about Kreig's defeat and just heading into the Nami's ark.

I must thank the amazing reviewers that were able to help this story get up to 100 reviews before we even reached 10 full chapters. A applaud you. Now on with the story.

I'm currently going through all the previous chapters and cleaning them up, spelling mistakes and all that. I put some more pictures up on my deviantart account. A little preview to Shabondy is there, if you want to see a small preview to Shabondy it's there, so go check it out.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

~Previously~

_"Hey, Old Man, if I get rid of these guys can we call it even?"_

_"Do as you please."_

* * *

The Krieg pirates began getting riled up when Krieg spoke of the Grand Line. He gave his men a speech that had brought his men the motivation to sail back to Grand Line despite the dangers. The pirates were at the ready to take of the Baratie and Luffy only saw it as a declaration of war on her part.

Luffy pulled herself up onto the railing and launched herself at the attacking pirates, knocking out a fair few on her way in. Luffy grabbed onto a mast that was sticking out of the water to prevent her from falling in. She still had to win her bet with Ace about swimming in the sea and she wasn't going to lose.

"You ungrateful jerk…I'll knock you to the moon." Luffy stuck her tongue out in follow her childish threat.

Krieg wasn't very impressed with Luffy's display of insults.

"You brought the fight to us on the water, where you can't even move freely." Krieg taunted, "I know that you Devil Fruit freaks sink like stones in the sea."

"What are you talking about? I just keep up my end of the bet."

Krieg didn't understand what Luffy was spouting on about but since his head was so thick he still believed that Luffy was a Devil Fruit users.

"FORWARD!" A gruff voice shouted.

A large clank had caught the attention of everyone in the premises as they watched the fish figurehead of the Baratie come and turn into its own paddleboat with cannons on the front.

"That's so cool!" Luffy shouted cheerily, "Papa doesn't have anything like that!"

The giant fish boat came closer towards the broken galleon and fired its round of ammunition at the pirates. Luffy watched as the fish boat fired at the pirates and then turned her attention back to the Baratie when a huge fin had extended from the side of the ship. Luffy was so impressed with the ship that she almost forgot about her fight with Krieg.

That was until Luffy's attention was pulled back to Krieg because the fish boat was coming in close to fire a cannon ball at Krieg. The attack didn't affect Krieg at all; he instead grabbed the boat and threw into the air. The boat was headed towards the Baratie but Sanji had kicked it out of the way.

* * *

Luffy wasn't paying much attention to what was happening around her, it was only until a small amount of time later she looked over her shoulder and saw a man with huge sets of shields with pearls in the center all attached to his body.

"What the heck it that thing?" Luffy asked absently.

Krieg had seen his opportunity to strike Luffy while she distracted, he swung a spiked ball at Luffy, sending her flying towards the guy with the pearl shields. She smashed into the back of the guy's head and bounced off. Sanji, who was fighting the guy, immediately spotted Luffy and caught her on her way down.

"Luffy-chan, are you okay?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, thanks."

Luffy was placed back on the ground but the consequences of landing on top of the pearl guy was that he had set himself on fire along with fin due to him seeing his own blood. Luffy was unfortunately caught in the flames and was running around like a headless chicken.

Krieg had thrown his spike ball at Luffy but she had punched the ball like it was nothing and it was just a play thing back at Krieg, it didn't land on target instead it had crashed into the mast that Luffy was previously clinging onto and it fell all the way across the top of the water and landed on top of Pearls' head, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Gin who was observing the fight from the sidelines had inferred with the fight but pulled a dirty trick in ripping off Zeff's peg leg and aimed his gun at the geezer's head, threatening to pull the trigger if any of them hurt a member of the crew.

Pearl had awaked and started beating the crap out of Sanji but Sanji didn't fight back in order to protect Zeff from a bullet in the brain.

Luffy wanted to know why Sanji was taking so many hits when he was so strong. Sanji had told her that he wasn't going to let the old geezer die no matter what, he told everyone that listened about how Zeff saved him when he was a kid and what he had done for him; eating his own leg and giving all the food to Sanji.

Luffy was a little astounded and amazed at the survival that humans were capable of and just how far they were going to go in order to protect each other. She truly loved being alongside them but it wasn't enough if they were to die in her presence.

Luffy jumped up high into the sky that was almost a speck in the sky. With her leg raised, Luffy plummeted down on the fin, smashing it to pieces.

"I'm going to sink this ship!" Luffy declared boldly.

The ferocity of the both the pirates and the staff were astounding. Luffy had caused quite the uproar with her declaration.

"OI! Luffy-chan, are you crazy?!" Sanji screamed, "Don't you realise why I've slaved away all this time on this ship?!"

"But if I sink it they've got no prize." Luffy stated simply.

Zeff smiled at Luffy statement, he was glad that someone else also saw the Baratie as Sanji's prison. Zeff thought about how Sanji could see the world if he were to become that pirate girl's chef and he was glad that she had brought the opportunity with her.

"My enormous debt…and the way I feel about this ship…you could never understand." Sanji growled.

Luffy slapped Sanji across the face, she tried to get him to see what was really going on around her.

"So you're going to die for this ship? That's stupid!" Luffy grabbed Sanji by the collar, she was furious. "GETTING KILLED IS NO WAY TO REPAY YOUR DEBT! HE DIDN'T SAVE YOUR LIFE SO YOU COULD THROW IT AWAY!"

Luffy could only think of how Shanks had given up his arm to save her life from the slavers, Whitebeard when he had saved her and Sabo back on Goa Kingdom and the large amount of time the Whitebeard Pirates were more than willing to lay down their lives to protect her from all harm that threatened her as a child.

"ONLY A COWARD WOULD DO THAT!"

Luffy pulled away from Sanji when Pearl had interrupted but he was taken down by Gin. Gin had given up on holding Zeff hostage and was going to take Sanji down himself.

Luffy was glad that she didn't actually have to destroy the Baratie in order keep Zeff from harms way but she was glad that it worked out.

"Straw hat, you should've left with you crew when you had the chance." Gin said.

"What for? There's absolutely no way a bunch of wimps like you could defeat me." Luffy stated.

The Krieg pirates were so anger at the fact that they were called weak by some girl in a waitress outfit and were started getting riled up.

"WE'RE THE KRIEG PIRATES, THE TOUGHEST MARAUDERS IN THE EAST BLUE!" They shouted at the top of their lungs.

"You're not strong, I know strong. You just have a lot of men. You're nothing."

Sanji smirked into his cigarette and then breathed out a puff of smoke.

"You really hit them below the belt, didn't you? ~Such a cold heart, Luffy-chwan~"

Krieg ordered his men to fall back and that he was going to take on Luffy himself and that anyone that responded to the taught of being weak agreed with the statement. Krieg then turned to Luffy, as he was about to ask the girl a question.

"Girly…Of the two of us, who do you think is King of the Pirates material?" Krieg asked confidently.

"Me."

Krieg was pissed; he wasn't going to get bad mouth by some girl that wasn't even a real pirate. She obviously didn't know what real strength was and he was going to prove it to her.

Krieg fired a bomb at the would-be-pirates claiming that it was poisonous gas, Luffy went to intercept it with a kick but the bomb had exploded on impact and shuriken had burst out cutting up Luffy's legs, all up along her skirt, arms and chest.

The pirate felt a nosebleed coming on as they saw the Luffy's legs and chest become more exposed from the damage that her clothes had taken.

Luffy didn't think anything of it, she stood back up like it was nothing and patted down her skirt. Her brothers had put her through much worse during training than a couple of cuts.

"This is war, girly!" Krieg shouted, "I have many ways of killing you! Now I'll ask you again, which of us is better suited to be King of the Pirates!"

"Me! You obviously don't have what it takes. Hiding behind your toys."

"Gin! Do your duty and send that cook to hell! As for this bitch…I'll kill you myself." Krieg ordered, "Now girly, I'll show you the armed might that rules the East Blue. And you'll see how insignificant your little power is."

"Try it. I'll send you flying without needing to transform anyway. Say your prayers, metal man."

* * *

Luffy jumped up onto the fallen mast and began running over towards Krieg. She felt that running in heels was a little challenging but it really gave her that extra push, she could see why her sisters always wore them.

Krieg fired a cannon ball into the water just next to Luffy and made a wall of water to prevent Luffy from seeing in front of her. Krieg fired large needles at Luffy. Luffy grabbed her hat and ran back towards the Baratie as she held her hat close to her chest to protect it.

The needles had hit directly into the back of Luffy's leg and her arm. Luffy ripped them out like they were nothing and threw them into the ocean to be eaten up by the fish. While Luffy was on the scattered pieces of the Baratie fin she watched Sanji's fight against Gin.

When Gin wasn't able to kill Sanji. Krieg was so furious he said that he was going to kill Gin along with Luffy and Sanji by using his poisonous gas. Gin wasn't permitted to wear his gas mask despite Luffy's attempts to convince the man to wear it.

Krieg fired the gas bomb and Luffy grabbed two masks from some of Krieg's pirates and tossed them over to Sanji and Gin but didn't exactly think about what she was going to do about the gas. Luffy panicked but when a mask had appeared next to her, Luffy grabbed it placed in over her face.

* * *

The poisonous gas was in the air for 5 minutes until it had cleared. Luffy was lucky that she didn't breath any of it in but when she went to check on Sanji and Gin was met with the sight of Gin suffering from the effects of the gas.

"Gin! Don't tell me that you threw your mask to me!" Luffy shouted.

Gin collapsed from the poison and all Luffy could do was listen to Krieg laugh at the fate that Gin had befallen to. Luffy was so angry at the treatment of his men, crewmates were the most precious thing to a captain. They were what made a crew. She wasn't going to stand for it.

"Don't die, Gin. Don't die for a guy like that." Luffy said, "You have to survive, okay? I'll destroy this guy."

Sanji and the staff that were at the scene tried to stop Luffy from fighting Krieg saying that it was he was going to be too much for her but she just went straight on ahead of them.

Krieg laughed at Luffy's second attempt at trying to harm him and blew up the water at Luffy's feet once again and sent another round of large needles at her. Luffy didn't even try to dodge it, she let them piece her body and she rushed through the water and jumped into the air to punch Krieg.

Krieg couldn't believe that Luffy was still alive after that attack but he pulled out his cape that was covered in hard spikes. Luffy didn't even bother to change her fist into a claw to protect her; she went straight into the punch, hitting Krieg right in the face.

The chefs cringed at the site of the pain that Luffy must've felt and pitied her hand but then discarded the feels when they figured that Luffy wasn't the type to be pitied.

Luffy reached up to the spike in her shoulder and ripped it out, she was losing a lot of blood and fast, but she wasn't focused on that at the moment.

"So this is my grave?" Luffy smirked, "Your grave? My grave? Like hell…you don't decide my grave…I not meant to die here anyway."

* * *

Luffy continued her fight with Krieg, she had bypassed so many of Krieg's weapons that were meant to kill an enemy before they could even touch him but Luffy wasn't the case. She was going to fight until she couldn't move anymore that was her fate.

Luffy spotted Krieg at the top of one of the broke mast and began running at top speed to destroy his last line of defense, his armor. She ran up cracking her knuckles and pulled power from the moisture in the air and punch the armor with her Fishman Karate.

The armor shattered on impact and Don Krieg was sent flying towards the water, Luffy had jumped out to finish of Krieg but she was put into a ne, lucky for Luffy that it wasn't made of sea stone. Luffy smirked, grabbed the net and despite Krieg's best efforts to pull her down, Luffy had far more strength and flipped Krieg over the top of her and smashed him into the deck of the Baratie.

Luffy had won but she was too tired to get out of the net, before she knew it she had fallen into the sea. Luffy didn't think anything of it she simply fell asleep.

* * *

Sanji sat on the ground as he breathed in the air of victory. He was so happy that the Baratie was safe and the old geezer was still alive.

"Ah, Where's Luffy-chan? Luffy-chan~" Sanji asked as he frantically ran around the ship in hopes of finding his sweet goddess despite his injures.

"Oi, lil' eggplant," Zeff shouted out, "The girl's sinking at to the bottom of the sea. You better go get her."

"Why didn't you tell me that soon? I'm coming my beautiful mermaid princess~"

Sanji dived into the water and began swimming as far down as he could. He began losing his breath the further down he went. He began doubting whether on not Luffy really was the mermaid that he remembered when he was a kid and continued swimming down to rescue her from drowning.

To Sanji relief and shock Luffy was still in the net stuck on a broke board but what had shocked Sanji was that Luffy didn't show any pain from the lack of air. He saw that she was breathing normal underwater and had confirmed his suspicions of the girl and untangled Luffy and brought her back up to the surface.

Sanji laid Luffy down on the deck and took in her features, despite being bloody and bruised Sanji saw her as the most beautiful woman that he had ever laid eyes on and probably for the rest of his life and he wanted to be by her side forever but he knew that he wasn't able to leave the Baratie since he still had his debt with the old geezer.

Gin had walked up to Sanji, who was sitting down next to the sleeping Luffy, and gave thanked Sanji for all he ha done and that he was going to take Krieg away and they were going to rebuild their crew from the ground again and looked forward to seeing him and Luffy on the high seas in the future.

* * *

Luffy had been peacefully sleeping in one of the spare bedrooms on the Baratie until she felt a light breeze brush through her hair and she immediately woke up and began searching for her hat. She really didn't like not having it with her.

"It's on the bench, Luffy-chan." Sanji had had called out from the other side of the closed door.

Luffy pulled away the bed sheets and noticed that the waitress outfit was all torn up and almost falling apart. She didn't think much of it but she figured that was why Sanji was standing outside of the room. She chuckled at the thought a man that was guarding her while she was in a valuable state. Luffy looked around the room and found her red vest and shorts and changed into it before grabbing her hat and placing back where it belonged.

Luffy opened the door a poked her head out with a grin but her features soon turned neutral when she noticed that Sanji wasn't acting like his normal self.

"Sanji?"

" "We might meet again at the Grand Line," was what Gin said."

"Gin, eh? He told you that?" Luffy wondered strangely.

Sanji cringed over the railing a bit but couldn't help but smile.

"Luffy-chan, he was talking about you." Sanji followed.

"Eh? But aren't you coming with us?"

"I'm not going. I don't want to be a pirate. I'm staying here to continue to be a cook, until that old fart acknowledges my cooking skills."

Luffy stood directly behind Sanji, her hat shadowed her eyes.

"I see…I'll give up then." Luffy said as she grabbed the back of Sanji's collar.

"You're hand isn't giving up!" Sanji panicked. When Luffy let go and strutted over to the railing and pulled herself up to face Sanji. "But I'll go there one day. To the Grand Line."

Luffy gave the man a genuine smile as she felt the presence of a sparked dream. It was still a small flame but it was soon going to be a huge fire and she was looking forward to seeing Sanji's dream come true the same as the rest of her crewmates.

"Hey, Luffy-chan, have you ever heard of the All Blue?" Sanji asked.

"I think some of Papa's cooks used to talk about it, but I don't know what it is?" Luffy responded curiously.

"I imagined that the Sea Goddess would know about. It's a mysterious sea. It's a sea, fish from all over – East Blue, West Blue, North Blue and the South Blue can all be found there. It's a wonderland for cooks like us and it's in the Grand Line."

"That really cool! I've never known of a place like that. Mama has a lot of secrets that even I don't know about just yet. But I'm sure it's the perfect spot for swimming in."

Sanji continued talking about the All Blue and Luffy took it as her opportunity to learn more about herself and her mother and listened to the legend of the All Blue and smiled along as Sanji happily talked all about it.

* * *

"Lunch time, boys!"

Sanji turned his head towards the sound of the voice and the turned back to Luffy. He bowed politely with his hand extended.

"Mademoiselle, shall we go and get some Luffy?"

Luffy chuckled lightly that brought a thump to the cook's heart as she took his hand as he guided the female captain to the dining room. When they got there, Sanji opened the door and escorted Luffy in but when he turned to look at the room he saw that there weren't any seats available.

"Hey, where are we sitting?" Sanji asked.

"We didn't save a seat for you."

"Eat on the floor, the floor." The chefs replied.

"No seats? You're going to let a lady sit on the floor to eat."

Sanji didn't get very far in trying to get a seat for Luffy so she could eat considering she went ahead of him and grabbed some food for herself and sat on the floor before he could do anything about it. Sanji was still against having a lady sit on the floor but he figured that there was nothing that he could do to get a seat and grabbed his own food and joined Luffy on the ground.

"Hey! Who in the world made this soup this morning?" Patty shouted out angrily.

Sanji perked up and claimed his piece of work but when Patty started insulting the soup Sanji was ready to kill a man. Luffy watched without saying a word about what was being played out in front of her. It wasn't her place to interrupt with her opinion, so she simply kept eating.

Luffy watched as Sanji argued as the chefs continued to discredit Sanji's soup, even the Head Chef claimed that he hated it and _punched_ Sanji until the poor man ran out in a fit of rage.

Luffy was curious to see just how bad the soup was and picked up a bowl and poured herself a portion. She picked up a spoon and took a sip.

"Wah! Sanji's cooking really is the best. This soup's great." Luffy cheered.

"I know it is." Zeff said, "Sanji's cooking is revered by everyone here."

The chefs all told Luffy how they actually looked up to Sanji's cooking skills.

"But, if we didn't pull it off, he'd never leave, that stupid brat." Zeff continued.

Luffy brought her bowl of soup over to her spot on the floor and continued to drink it. Zeff turned to Luffy and continued to talk.

"Hey kid! You mentioned that you needed a cook on your ship, right? I'm not going to force you or anything, but that lil' eggplant of ours, care you take him with you? To the Grand Line…The Grand Line is what he's always dreamed about." Zeff said, "So, how about it?"

"Sorry, no can do. I would love to have Sanji on my ship but he says he wants to stay here so there's nothing I can do. Can I have seconds?"

* * *

In that moment Luffy witnessed the wall burst into a thousand pieces, Sanji came flying through the wall in absolute shock imprinted on his face and a man with a shark eating away his lower half.

"What? A merman?"

"He came all the way from a merman island to eat here?!"

Luffy pushed through the crowd of chefs and spotted Yosaku unconscious in the mouth of the shark. She sighed and walked to the side of the shark, which already looked pretty angry.

"_Oi_." Luffy said. Her voice echoed but the only ones that caught it was Zeff and the Shark, "_That's my friend_."

The shark's pupils dilated as it took in the human girl's features.

"_The Sea Goddess! My apologies, I didn't know he was your friend." _

The shark released its hold on Yosaku and Luffy watched as the chefs pulled Yosaku out and wrapped him in a blanket. Luffy lifted the shark and tossed it over her shoulder and walked out through the gapping hole in the wall and threw the shark back into the water.

The shark poked its head back and bowed to Luffy and she smiled and waved as it swam away. Luffy went back to Yosaku and asked where Nami and the others were but all Yosaku could tell her was that Nami's location was a really dangerous place and she needed to come.

"I understand. We should probably go."

Luffy and Yosaku got up and walked out of the hole in the wall, but Sanji stopped them.

"Wait. All of us hold on to foolish dreams. I'm going to do this for my dream, for the All Blue."

"Sanji?" Luffy wondered.

"As you wanted, I'll go with you. I'll become to the cook of the Pirate King."

"Really! YES!"

Sanji joined Luffy's crew and they prepared to set out to go get Nami.

* * *

Luffy had accompanied a couple of the cooks and went to the kitchen to grab as much meat as she could. When a one of the cooks put a fish inside the bag, Luffy went off at them.

"No fish!"

"O-oh, sure. Sorry about that."

"Get that beef."

"You've already taken a lot already."

Luffy continued to fill the bag with as much food as she was aloud. That was when Zeff came up behind her to talk to her about something.

"Kid!" Zeff called out.

"Oh, old geezer." Luffy chuckled.

"You want this?" Zeff held out his logbook and offered it to Luffy but she turned down the offer. She just grinned and let told the old man that she wanted her own adventures instead of following a book. When Zeff left, Luffy went straight back to filling the bag with food.

Luffy slung the bag over her shoulder and walked out to the boat that Yosaku prepared. She passed the bag over to Yosaku who then moved it to the inside cabin to be stored later.

When Sanji came out, the chefs were lined up on the broken fin, no words were passed between any of the men and Luffy saw it as a little strange. But when Zeff had called out to Sanji, telling him not to catch a cold. Luffy watched as his defenses fell and he cried, bowing to Zeff and continually thanking him for all he had done. Luffy knew the feeling well and only smiled.

"Let's go! Set sail!" Luffy shouted.

Sanji waved to the crying chefs with every ounce of energy that he had as the ship sailed away into the distance.

* * *

"Let's go get Nami!" Luffy declared.

Sanji sat near the railing as he fawned over Nami's beauty, dreaming about seeing her again, but he knew that his heart belonged to his captain. Luffy was his mermaid goddess and he was going to protect her at all costs especially from that swordsman of hers that she had on her crew. Every time he was in the Baratie all he wanted to do was kick him to the other side of the planet and never let a man like that come close to his captain.

Luffy moved to the front of the ship and crossed her legs and leant in towards Yosaku as she held her head in her hand.

"Yosaku, what is it about this island that Nami's at?"

"You're too naïve! Way too naïve! Don't you get it?! We're getting closer and closer to Arlong's base!"

Sanji snapped and kicked down on top of Yosaku's head.

"Don't shout at my sweet Luffy-chan!" Sanji growled.

Luffy squinted at the name of the fishman that she had heard about. Her tutor, Jimbei, had often talked a lot about Arlong as an example when he would come to the Moby Dick to train her and talk to her about the problems with Fishman Island. Jimbei wanted Luffy's help as the Sea God to help out about the condition of Fishman people and their hatred for humans but she wasn't going to do anything since she knew that it wasn't her place and she didn't like taking up her role as God, so she was left with history lessons from the Fishman.

"I've heard of Arlong. But what's he doing here in the East Blue." Luffy was almost a whisper. Her voice was threatening; she didn't like the idea of a fishman being out of Fishman Island it just spelt bad news. She knew from Jimbei that because of how the world treated Fishmen that they weren't able to leave the island but Arlong was a pirate and was a different case.

"Well, I should start from the start. Arlong is a merman, who's already been to the Grand Line." Yosaku said.

Luffy and Sanji got distracted when Luffy started drawing poorly drawn fishmen that she's already seen but it really didn't help with the visual for anyone.

"Fine, I'll start again from the top. The reason why the Grand Line's called the pirate's grave is because there are three superpowers that exist there. One of them is the Shichibukai."

"Shichibukai?" Luffy questioned. She never heard of them before. Probably because the Warlords weren't of any concern to the Whitebeard Pirates and Jimbei never mentioned it.

"In plain terms," Yosaku continued, "They are seven pirates whom are acknowledged by the government. The man who defeated Zoro and who Luffy-aneki kissed, Hawk Eyes Mihawk is one of them."

Sanji began flaming at the sound of Mihawk's name; he was going to beat the crap out of him if he ever saw him again for stealing his precious Luffy's kiss. If anything he was definitely going to tell Zoro about the trouble he caused, because of him, Luffy had went to fight Mihawk and came out with her lips tainted.

"Eh~" The sound of Luffy's voice snapped Sanji out of his flaring thoughts, "That's pretty awesome. Seven of them just like him; Shichibukai's are something else, aren't they?"

"Among the Shichibukai is a merman, Jimbei, who's the captain of a merman crew."

"EH!"

"What is it, Luffy-chan?" Sanji panicked.

Luffy had her hand covering her face as she took deep breaths, she couldn't believe that her mentor and friend was a Warlord. She was going to have to write a letter of complaint to Jimbei later about what she just heard.

"Luffy-chan, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, I just didn't expect to hear that Jimbei's a Shichibukai." Luffy replied.

"Do you know him?"

"Yeah," Luffy said timidly, "He's my mentor he taught me a lot about fighting and a lot of history about my heritage. He came a lot to Papa's ship to train me and see how we were going. I just never expected him to be a Shichibukai."

"You mean he never told you?" Sanji asked.

"Nope. Wow, that's surprised me."

Yosaku didn't know what was going on with the female captain. He never expected that a beautiful girl like Luffy would know a fishman, he knew that they were incredibly dangerous but for someone like Luffy who was trained by a Shichibukai meant that she was incredible strong.

"Anyway," Yosaku announced as he drew the attention back to him, "Jimbei had a guy who fought alongside him while he was in the Grand Line. A devastating and wicked pirate…another merman, Arlong and he's strength can't even be compared to Don Krieg's."

Luffy regained her composer and just stretched her arms out, she was getting a little stiff from listening to Yosaku talk about background info, it reminded her of back home and it only made her sleepy.

Sanji noticed Luffy's tiredness and got up to make lunch.

"Luffy-chan, what can I get for you to eat?"

"I'd love some meat on the bone."

Yosaku stepped in with his request of fired beans and Sanji went off to cook lunch.

Luffy did a few stretches then straightened out her vest and pulled down her shorts. She turned her attention to Yosaku who looked a little deflated.

"Ne, Yosaku, do you have some paper and a quill. I need to write an important letter?"

"Letter? To who?"

Luffy's voice turned satanic, "Jimbei. He's going a few things to explain."

* * *

Luffy sat down at the dining table with a couple pieces of paper, a bottle of ink and a quill. She looked up at Sanji who was busy cooking and then over to Yosaku who was just outside of the doorway with a fish rod. She smiled at them and then turned down to the piece of paper.

_Dear Jimbei, _

_I haven't seen you since Ace defeated you. I still remember when we had to drag you onto the ship to give treatment. You taught me so much in the many years that we've known each other but know a concerning matter has crossed my path. _

_A fishman by the name of Arlong that you mentioned a lot of in your stories is going to be my next opponent and I'm going to have to fight him if it means that I'm going to get my navigator back. I know you have a history with him but if things go down for the worst. There is nothing I can do and I hope that you won't hold it against me. _

_I'm only doing my job as captain. _

_P.S. _

_YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE A SHICHIBUKAI! THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A COUPLE OF WORDS YOU UNDERSTAND ME! I DON'T LIKE HAVING INFORMATION ABOUT MY FRIENDS KEPT SECRET CONSIDERING THAT EVERYONE ELSE ON THE SHIP KNEW!"_

* * *

Luffy put down the quill. She was pretty pleased with herself when she knew that she was going to have Jimbei on pins and needles for a couple of months but she felt that he deserved it. Luffy folded up the letter and placed it in an envelope. She wrote on the front, simply, "_To Jimbei"_

Luffy walked out to of the where Yosaku was fishing and asked him if he had caught anything yet.

"No, not yet." Yosaku replied, "Oh, you finished your letter, Luffy-aneki. But you're nothing going to be able to send it for another couple of says when the News Coos come around."

"Don't worry I've got that covered."

Luffy placed her fingers between her lips and whistled as loud as possible. Yosaku flinched a little by the sudden sound but then heard the water in front of them slash about and all eyes were on the surface of the water as a sea king the size of an island had appeared in front of them.

"ARGH!" Yosaku panicked. Never in his entire life had he ever seen something so huge.

_"If it isn't the Daughter of the Sea, another letter?" _The sea king asked.

"I need you to take this letter to Jimbei. He's a friend of mine. If you could pass it to the guards at the front of Fishman Island they can do the rest."

"_I understand._"

Luffy passed the letter to the giant sea king and it disappeared as fast as it did appear and Yosaku was left shaking in his boots as he stared wide eyed at Luffy.

The droplets of water that were in the air had caught the sunlight as it made the girl standout in the sun. She was the image of absolute beauty but the queen of terror and Yosaku didn't know what to do with himself. He almost felt sorry for Arlong; Luffy definitely was going to be the woman that was going to beat his arse into next week.

* * *

AN: There are probably a lot of mistakes in the first half of this story but I just wanted to get this chapter done soon. I know one of the readers was looking forward to the fight with Krieg. I'm sorry but I had to cut it short, so I could continue with the storyline without boring too many people.

Personally I really like that letter at the end. This Luffy writes a lot of letters, she started writing letters when she was 9 and traveled the world and sent letters back home to tell them about her adventures and now it's become a bit of a habit. If you like the letter idea there's going to be more later on. If you don't you're going to have to deal with it.

I put more pictures up on my account. Two new ones, one when Luffy response to seeing Bepo again at Shabondy and Luffy in a more detailed mermaid form. Go check them out.

Sunday updates, this coming week is all my exams but I'm going to try and get the next chapter done (By the way. I keep these chapters short by keeping them in Luffy's point of view only while being written in the third person. If you haven't noticed.) So Nami's Ark might be a little short(er). But you all know how it goes, basically.

See you next week.


	11. Chapter 11: Arlong the Shark

AN: I hope you guys like cliffhangers.

Disclaimers: I don't own One Piece

* * *

The air was clear and the sea was calm. A small green-stripped boat was sailing towards the Conomi Islands but specifically Cocoyashi Village. Luffy, Sanji and Yosaku were dining out on the deck with chowing down on freshly cooked meals that were prepared beautifully by their new cook.

Luffy was very happy that she got such a high-class chef who was also a great fighter. She couldn't ask for more. Luffy knew that she had acquired a good chef when she tasted his food, he was a lot better than the cooks on her father's ship, after all they had to cook for over a thousand people and couldn't waste too much time on details and perfection like Sanji does, but it was a taste of home and sometimes she missed it.

The three ate their meals in peace but the peace didn't last very long when a low growling was heard and everyone went quiet.

Sanji walked over to the railing to inspect the waters for whatever was causing the noise.

"Something's beneath us." Sanji muttered.

Yosaku started to panic, he was crying from the last sea king that had appeared because Luffy had called it but this time Luffy wasn't calling it. It was here on its own free will and it was probably going to eat them.

"It's huge." Sanji informed them.

The water broke and emerged a cow-like sea king. Luffy didn't react to the sea king, she didn't even try to stop it, nor did she care what it wanted. She just continued eating, while the two men marveled in its size and wariness towards them. It was only until Yosaku had shouted out that the cow sea king wanted her food did Luffy stand up against it.

Luffy leaped towards it and kicked it straight across the face, knocking into the sea. She would've punched it but she currently was holding a fork with spaghetti on the end of it.

"Don't touch my food, you bastard!" Luffy growled.

The sea cow roared angrily and Luffy went for another attack but was politely cut off by Sanji who had offered the food and told Luffy that if she wanted more than he would gladly cook more for her. Luffy agreed and finished off her spaghetti and watched as Sanji went to feed the sea cow but when it opened its mouth to eat Sanji along with the meal, he kicked it straight in the neck.

"Hmm~" Luffy smirked. She was impressed with Sanji's fighting ability and sat back down in her seat.

"My apologies, Luffy-chan. Here's your meal." Sanji said.

"Thanks, oh," Luffy remembered something.

Luffy got up out of her chair and walked over to the side of the boat where the passed out sea cow was. The two men watched as Luffy raised her right hand into the air and then swiped it towards the front of the boat. The guys felt the boat shift and stood up to watch as the sea had moved the sea king to the front of the ship.

"_This is an order,"_ Luffy's voice echoed in a tone that was both angelic and painful to listen to, like a siren, "_Take us to Arlong Park, Mohmoo!_"

Luffy had pulled off the rope that was used for a lifeline and tossed it over to horns of the sea cow. The cow had woken up immediately and had pulled the ship at top speed. The wind was catching the sails and Yosaku had immediately run off to pull up the sails, while keeping an eye on the female captain.

Yosaku couldn't believe what he was witnessing, he thought about what type of power that Luffy must've had and a single solution had popped up in his head. _"She couldn't be! That's impossible! They're a myth!"_ Yosaku continued to stare at Luffy who was standing at the front of the ship, reveling in the feeling of the sea breeze in her hair.

"_She's beautiful enough to fit the description. She just commanded a Sea King and moved the sea. Her voice could probably travel the whole world if she did that again. Luffy-aneki really could be the Daughter of the Sea from the legends."_ Yosaku thought again.

"Oi! Yosaku! Is that the place?!" Luffy shouted.

Yosaku snapped out of his daydreaming and looked down at the female captain and then up at what she was pointing at.

"A-Ah, yeah, that's Arlong Park!"

* * *

Luffy held onto her hat with one hand, while the other shielded her eyes from the sun as she took a better look at Arlong Park and noticed the similarities that it held with Shabondy Park. She didn't say anything about it, just noted that it was similar. It reminded her of the time that her Ace and Sabo had that amazing day out at Shabondy and then slave traders captured her. That was fun.

Luffy kept her eyes on Arlong Park but then noticed that they were heading off course.

"Don't tell me that order was too much for a Sea King to take." Luffy sighed to herself. Direct orders from a God had a ringing effect that had a physically damaging effect to those within close range of it, the sea cow was injured and then taking an order wasn't going to do the best for its health.

Mohmoo had turned off course due to the ringing in his ears and had crashed into the cliff on the side of the island, sending Luffy's boat flying through the air but instead of being concerned like everyone else on the boat, Luffy was laughing her head off at the sight of a flying boat. She was enjoying herself until she spotted Zoro walking around on the ground and they had rammed into him.

The boat plowed through a rice field until it had completely fallen apart.

"Zoro!" Luffy immediately said as she came out of the wreckage, "Are you okay?!"

Zoro groaned as he pulled himself out as well, "Ah!"

"What were you doing in the forest? Eh, Where are Usopp and Johnny?"

Zoro had dusted himself off along with Sanji and Yosaku who were dazed as to where they were. Zoro said that Arlong captured Usopp and that they had to go get him but Johnny had showed up and shouted out on weak knees that Usopp was dead.

"DON'T LIE! USOPP'S NOT DEAD!" Luffy screamed. She knew that Usopp wasn't dead. She didn't get the same response she usually got when someone she cared about had died. She knew what it felt like and a fact that she didn't feel it.

Johnny was taken aback by the female captain's sudden response but knew that it was normal for someone to react like that when they're told a friend had died.

"Listen, Usopp-aniki was killed by Nami-aneki!"

Luffy grabbed Johnny by the collar of his shirt pulled him right up into her face. Johnny couldn't resist the blush that covered his face but still had tears in his eyes from Usopp's departure. Sanji and Zoro pulled Luffy away from the blushing, tear-stricken man and tried to calm the girl down.

"There's no way that Nami would kill Usopp! We're friends!"

The event had triggered a memory that Luffy wished that she could've forgotten. She didn't want to dig it back up, the darkness and the pain that she felt when she was back on the ship, that concerned Sabo. Luffy, in that moment, wanted to shrink down into a ball and cringe at the memory that was slowly resurfacing. (*)

However, the memory was suppressed when Nami had called out.

"Who did you call your friend, Luffy?" Nami called out.

"Nami!"

"Why did you come here?" Nami asked venomously.

"What are you talking about? We're friends, right?" Luffy retorted. "We came to get you."

Nami tried her hardest to get rid of the Straw Hat Pirates by being as vicious as she knew, but nothing was going to budge Luffy. When Zoro asked about Usopp, Nami didn't even hesitate to say that he was dead at the bottom of the ocean.

Zoro went to attack Nami for what she did, but Sanji cut him off when he knew that a lady was in danger and he wasn't going to have it that way.

Nami tried once again to try and scare Luffy and the others off the island by saying that it wasn't any of their business and that she was going to give the Merry back to them as long as they left.

Luffy had to take a little rest; she walked over to the shade under the tree and said that she was going to take a nap instead of get off the island. The triggered memory wasn't going to stay down for long, so she took a nap in hopes that it was going to disappear when she woke up.

* * *

** ~Dream~**

"Huh, where am I?" Luffy asked out loud.

Luffy looked around, it was only creamy white clouds. There were shadowed figures in the distance; some of all different sizes, some male, some female and others that Luffy couldn't put her finger on. They had appeared whimsical and godly and Luffy's response was to stick her finger in her nose.

"Oh, I'm here." Luffy whinged.

"_It's good to see you too, Daughter of the Sea."_ An elderly man's voice said.

The female captain sat down and crossed her legs.

"So, what do you want, Old man?"

"_You're as rude as your mother. You dare treat your fellow gods like that!"_ The man scowled.

"I call it like I see it."

"_The reason you were summoned," _A cheery woman's voice interrupted, _" Is that we predicted the outcome of the fight you and Arlong the Shark will have and we're here to give you the information that you're going to need later on."_

The shadowed woman raised her hand and a crystalized bubble had appeared before her. She moved her hand and the bubble came closer to Luffy. She stared at it and noted that inside the bubble was a document of papers.

"_You may summon these documents when you need them," _The woman continued giggly, "_In order for your performance, we might say, it is compulsory that you read those documents."_

"I see." Luffy stated.

"_You really don't get it, do you?_" The old man sighed. "_Whatever. Do as you wish?_"

"I will. Hope the paper work isn't too much for you, godly geezer. I'm going back to earth if you don't mind. See ya!" Luffy cheered.

* * *

Luffy stretched her arms over her head and then rubbed her eyes, but when she opened them the sight of Usopp's crippled body was lying face down on the ground.

"Usopp!" Luffy cried out. She was glad that he wasn't dead and that her feeling was right after all.

Luffy held Usopp tight against her chest, which didn't sit well with Zoro and Sanji since they were rather jealous with the treatment of the injured boy getting all the attention of their cute captain.

Usopp had recovered immediately when he had the urge to yell at Zoro and Sanji for being the ones that actually caused his injures. Once Usopp had calmed down, he explained to Luffy, Sanji and Zoro that Nami had actually protected him from the fishmen that were more than likely going to kill him without a second thought.

When questions about Nami arose, Nami's sister, Nojiko, had arrived in hopes of getting rid of the pirates by telling them about Nami's past. Luffy stated that she didn't care about her past and that she was going on a walk instead.

The group watched as Luffy walked away but only Sanji had spotted Luffy summoned a ball of light in the palm of her hand and when it disappeared in her hand was a stack of paper in the form of a file and Sanji watched as Luffy began to flip through the mysterious bundle of paper. He wondered what his sea goddess was doing, but then again he didn't really care since she was free to do what she wanted and focused on what Nojiko was going to say about Nami.

* * *

Luffy summoned the papers that her fellow Gods wanted her to read. It was a complete file on Arlong and she knew why they had given it to her. Luffy knew that the reason the Gods had gave her the papers on Arlong meant that whatever was going to happen wasn't going to pretty but she read them anyway.

Luffy read the paper as she walked towards the town. The townspeople watched the unusually pretty girl that had walked into their village reading a file without even noticing the group of marines that were walking in her direction.

Luffy looked up when her peripheral vision spotted something moving towards her and her eyes immediately landed on the pinwheel that was strapped onto a scared man's hat. She was so mesmerized by the pinwheel that she wasn't even aware of the perverted stares that she was getting from lower marines soldiers.

"A pinwheel? That's the coolest thing ever!" Luffy beamed as she watched the man walk off into the distance with the marines.

When the pinwheel man was gone Luffy went back to reading the rest of the file and found a comfortable place to read at the foot of a palm tree. She found reading files to be incredibly boring, which is why she didn't take up the role of the Sea God like the other Gods and probably some of her mother's counterparts. It was just paperwork after paperwork. At that point she pitied her division commander brothers and sister that had to put up with the work that they had to do in order to keep the Moby Dick afloat and everyone alive.

"I'll send them a gift with the letter when I get to the next island."

* * *

By the time Luffy had read half of the file on Arlong a crowd had gathered on the other side of the road from her. But with Luffy's focus on a single orange haired girl and her sister bleeding out on the ground Luffy went to offer her assistance to defeat Arlong. But Nami was so angry with Arlong that she had snapped at Luffy, throwing her onto the ground and ran off to go against Arlong by herself.

Luffy picked herself up off the ground and dusted herself off. Once again it wasn't her business to but in until she was given permission to get involved with Nami's affairs. So all she did was pick up her file on Arlong, walked away from the worried crowd of people and jumped up onto the roofs of one of the resident's houses and sat there to read the rest of the file. She wasn't very happy with how the island was ruled and since Arlong was one of her people she knew that whatever was going to happen it wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

By the time Luffy was finished reading it she wasn't very pleased with how the fishman had presented to her and she had already made a decision on what she was going to do.

Luffy sent to file back up to the heavens in a ball of light and watched as the townspeople had gathered weapons to raise war against the Arlong Pirates. Luffy smiled at the sight of the fighting spirit that the people were giving off but frowned at the sight of Nami as she tried to calm the people down in order for them to not get killed by the pirates. Whatever Arlong did to Nami wasn't going to sit well with Luffy.

Nami had tried so hard to stop the people but they had ignored her pleas and went on ahead and Luffy wasn't going to let Nami's cries die in vain. Luffy jumped off of the roof and slowly walked over to Nami and watched as she began stabbing at the Arlong's tattoo screaming his name in absolute rage.

The girl grabbed Nami's arm before she did any serious damage to herself.

"Luffy…" Nami breathed, "What? You don't know anything? You don't know anything about what's been happening on this island for the past eight years!"

"No, I don't." Luffy didn't know anything about the island or its history, all she knew about was Arlong and Nami and that was it. So she wasn't lying in the faintest.

"This has nothing to do with you!" Nami continued, "I told you to get off this island, right?!"

"Yeah, you did."

Nami bunched up dirt in her injured hand and threw it at Luffy's feet as she repeated for her to get lost, until she had collapsed she wanted the pirate captain's help and desperately.

"Luffy…help me."

Luffy didn't say a word she just took off her hat with one hand while the other hand ripped off her necklace. She placed her hat on Nami head and dropped the seashell necklace onto Nami's lap and walked passed her. Luffy wasn't going to let the person who made her navigator cry get away so easily.

"YOU BET I WILL!"

Nami realised just how determined Luffy was to help her when she felt the straw hat on her head.

"_Keep your hands off my treasure!" _

_"This necklace was given to me by Mama and Papa. I'll never leave it."_

* * *

Luffy gather her crew together as they walked in the direction of Arlong Park. The whole crew was boiling with rage over the tears that were shed by one of their nakama.

"Luffy-aneki!" Johnny and Yosaku called out.

"Move."

Luffy walked straight up to the bolted gates and punched them straight off. The entrance to Arlong Park was busted wide open and Luffy had declared war against he Arlong Pirates.

"Which one of you is Arlong?" Luffy asked furiously. (Unfortunately for her, Arlong's file didn't come with a photo.)

"Arlong would be my name."

Luffy set her eyes on the purple fishman with the pointed nose.

"That so? I'm Luffy."

"And, Luffy…who are you?" Arlong asked.

"I'm a pirate."

The female captain leaped forward as quick as lightning and punched the fishman right in the jaw, sending him flying into the wall on the other side of the park.

"Don't make our navigator cry!" Luffy hissed.

The other fishmen weren't too happy with a human attacking their captain and charged at the petit female, however, before they could even lay a hand on the girl, Sanji had jumped in to protect her.

"Don't touch our cute captain!"

Zoro and Usopp simply walked in, although Usopp more or less tumbled in on wobbly knees.

Hachi had walked up the small group with a smirk.

"You think Arlong-san will waste his time with the likes of you!?" Hachi laughed, "He'll be enough for the job." Hachi grabbed the end of his long octopus mouth and blew it like a trumpet.

The ground rumbled as the creature that Hachi summoned. "You guys can be his next meal!" Hachi laughed, "Come out, Mohmoo!"

The water parted and out came a crying, beaten sea king. Hachi was a little taken aback by the state that the cow was in but everyone else was worried about what the sea king was going to do to them.

Mohmoo saw Luffy and Sanji and just whimpered.

"_I'm sorry, your highness. I don't mean for this to happen a second time." _Mohmoo said.

Sea King weren't understandable to fishmen, only the Daughter of the Sea and Neptune the ancient weapon.

"_I won't get in your way."_ Mohmoo said before he began to leave.

Mohmoo wasn't able to leave like he hoped since Arlong had an oppressive grip on the sea king and ordered him to attack the pirates.

"_I'm truly sorry, your highness._"

Luffy stared dead into Mohmoo's eyes and mouthed, "_Help me out with this. Come at me." _

Luffy ran forward, stomped her legs into the concrete and punched her knuckles together. Mohmoo and Luffy worked together, Mohmoo butted his horns towards Luffy as she grabbed onto one of them and swung it around, taking out almost all of the fishmen. She threw the cow out to sea when she had taken out the extra work.

"I didn't come to fight these clowns!" Luffy growled, "The only one I'm here to charge is you, Arlong!"

* * *

Through all the trouble that Luffy went to take care of lower fishmen pirates, she was currently trapped in the concrete. She wasn't able to move despite all the trouble that she went to get rid of a majority of her opponents.

Arlong ordered for Hachi to take care of them and the octopus fishman stood up to the plate. He built up ink in his snout and then squirted it straight at Luffy, covering the poor girl in ink.

"Ah! I can't see!"

While Luffy was temporarily blinded, Hachi and went over to a large pile of rubble that had fallen from the wall and picked it up over his head. Having six arms was rather useful in that sense. Hachi walked over to where Luffy was trapped in the concrete and was about to slam the giant piece of rubble on the girl's head, however, in the nick of time, Sanji had kicked the it in half before it could cause his captain any harm.

While Luffy was trapped in the ground the fishmen that were remaining had decided who they were going to verse, while Arlong had walked up to where Luffy was and stabbed his hand into the ground and lifted her up along with her feet still trapped in the floor and threw her into the deep sea pool.

* * *

Genzo and Nojiko watched as Luffy was thrown into the water and immediately grabbed a hammer and snuck around in order to help the girl out before she drowned. They moved as fast as they could without drawing attention to themselves and dived into the water but what they saw definitely wasn't something that they were expecting.

The two people on rescue had spotted Luffy still trapped in the concrete but it was the fact that she was breathing underwater that had caught them off guard and had forced them to resurface to catch their breath.

"S-she's breathing." Nojiko stammer, "How?"

Genzo popped his head out of the water and turned to the blue haired girl just as shocked as she was.

"I don't know, Nojiko. Maybe we were imaging it."

The two of them popped their heads back under the water and saw Luffy waving at them and they went back up to the surface again.

"She's definitely breathing."

"That maybe so but she can't get out of that rock on her own."

* * *

Luffy watched as the pinwheel guy and Nami's sister swam back to down with hammers and just gave her a weird bug-eyed look as they hammered at the rock that was currently weighing her down.

_"If I could just change to my tail, I could get out of here_" Luffy thought angrily to herself. She wasn't able to transform since her legs were physically held apart by the rock and made it difficult for her to move around.

It was what seemed like forever when Luffy was trapped how there. It wasn't easy, she had seen a token of hope when Sanji began swimming down, and however, the enemy attacked him from behind.

"_Sanji!_"

* * *

Luckily the second time Sanji had come down to help get Luffy out it was successful and she was set free. She had bulleted out of the water and went flying into the air like a rocket. She spun her body around, her arms set out wide like some sort of angel that brought hope to the people that watched below. Luffy spotted Arlong and almost flew in his direction.

Arlong had spotted the girl and watched as she landed on top of his right forearm, she was standing in a crouching position, her hands gripping the fishman's forearms to help keep her balance.

"Ne," Luffy said sweetly, "Let go of my nakama."

Zoro could feel chills flowing from her voice; it was almost terrifying to say the least.

Arlong used his free hand to swipe at Luffy but she fell back and swung around and used the back of her heel to kick the fishman in the jaw. While Arlong was dazed for the short amount of time, Luffy grabbed Zoro from Arlong grip and threw him as far as she could in hopes that he landed in the sea. She didn't want him to get even more damaged from the fight.

Once Zoro was out of the way, Luffy began punching Arlong in the chest without putting too much effort into it. She was able to make him fall back into the wall of his palace.

"Did you think that'd do anything?" Arlong asked sarcastically.

Luffy just cracked her knuckles and grinned.

"Nope. I'm just warming up."

"Do you know the difference between you and me?" Arlong asked this time.

"Noses? Chins?" Luffy was completely serious with her replies, "Ah! I know! Webs!"

Arlong was pissed off was just the small of it.

"It's our very race!"

Arlong began snapping his teeth at Luffy at high speeds. After each bite, she would jump back in time but she would laugh a little that was only audible to her attacker.

_"She's laughing at me_." Arlong thought, "_This inferior human is laughing at me! Arlong the Shark!"_

Arlong grabbed Luffy around the neck with a single webbed hand and pushed her into the pillar and went to take a huge chunk out of her neck. Luffy, however, foresaw his attack and pushed her legs off the pillar and kicked Arlong in the jaw in order to divert his attack.

The fishman's jaw bit down into the pillar and broke it to pieces. Luffy, in the sudden cloud of dust had quickly changed her hand into a claw and stabbed Arlong's hand.

"Ah!"

Luffy was released and she ran to a safe distance. The fighting continued and Luffy soon got the upper hand when she had punched Arlong's teeth in and broken them. However, it was proved useless when Arlong simply grew them back.

Luffy honestly thought it was really cool that Arlong could do that; it reminded her of her brother Namur. She wondered how he was doing.

The fighting continued and Luffy felt her disadvantage when it came to Arlong using his teeth on her. Her human body didn't take the damage too well. When she finally got the upper hand, it didn't go too well for her when Arlong had escaped into the sea continue his attack.

The fighting was getting even more out of hand when Arlong had brought out his sword. The saw-shaped sword was swung around like a feather at Luffy as she made her escape up the palace building until the fight landed in the top room of the building.

"You have nowhere to run now." Arlong stated triumphantly, "This is Arlong Park's top floor."

"What's this room?" Luffy asked, "It's full of paper."

"Not just any papers. This is the map room. The room where that girl draws maps."

* * *

Luffy looked around the room; she took in the horrid and contained hatred that was kept in the room. It was almost sickening to be in.

Arlong held his Kiribachi right next to Luffy's neck but Luffy didn't take any notice of it. She simply stared at the desk where she imagined a child Nami drawing maps day in and day out. She watched as a quill fell from the deck and rolled up to Luffy. She picked it up and every ounce of anger that she could muster bubbled up inside her, she knew what she had to do. Whether she liked it or not, Arlong wasn't allowed to walk on the same earth as Nami ever again.

"This pen…it's got blood on it." Luffy stated. Whatever was going to come out of Arlong mouth was going to be his last hope of survival.

"For me the rule the world, Nami's maps are my necessity. She will draw maps for the sake of my ambition. And once I have the maps of all the seas in the world, no one will be able to stand against me. The whole world will be mine." Arlong declared, "And it starts right here, on this island in the East Blue.

"How could you possibly use her better than I can?"

Luffy didn't say a word; she just kept staring at the blood that was on the quill pen. She finally placed the pen down. Grabbed onto the blade of the Kiribachi in front of her and broke it completely.

"USE?!"

As Arlong ran his mouth, Luffy kicked the desk out of the room and watched as it fell to the ground below. Luffy continued to destroy ever ounce of furniture in the room.

"Stop it!" Arlong screamed. He swung his Kiribachi at Luffy but dodged and the sword went straight through a large deck of maps.

"My sea maps!"

Luffy continued to destroy the maps but Arlong was able to grab her and bite into her shoulder. In her raged state, she grabbed Arlong's nose and snapped it in two.

Arlong immediately let go and fell to the ground and in that moment he knew what a grave mistake he had made in taking on the female captain. He watched, as her hair grew longer, fins grew in place of her ears, goat like horns grew out of her skull and curled and her body became rigged and the girl changed into a serpent.

"T-T-The Sea Goddess! Our God!" Arlong stammered. It was to forever be the biggest regret of his life to think that he had been fighting the Sea God.

Luffy didn't listen to Arlong as he tried to apologise for his mistakes in fighting Luffy but her serpent form grew and crushed the floor beneath them. Arlong and Luffy fell all the way to the ground floor but her body continued to grow.

Ruby red scales slithered through every floor and destroyed the building completely.

The villagers, Nami, Usopp, Sanji and Zoro watched as a giant serpent that was only ever seen in fairytale books that were read to children had emerged from the building. The serpent's body curled around the remains of Arlong park, its tail trailing out of the park and destroying the forest behind it and its head emerged high above the remains of the park.

"That's impossible!" The villagers murmured among themselves, "You only see that in kids books."

"You're not saying that's…"

"Yeah. It's the Daughter of the Sea! The Goddess of the Sea! But what's she doing here?"

In the red-scaled creature with a black flowing mane, huge horns that curled around its head like a goat, golden eyes that gleamed with rage and in its hand was Arlong the Shark.

"NAMI!" The creature yelled out.

"No way!" Johnny screamed, "That's Luffy-aneki's voice!"

Yosaku was quivering and he said, "I was right. I knew it but it's just impossible. Luffy-aneki is the Daughter of the Sea!"

"What?! There's no way!"

"YOU ARE," The serpent said, "MY NAKAMA!" Her voice was probably heard high in the heavens.

Nami stared up at the sight of the serpent that held her capture in a ruby claw. Tears streamed down her face. She had been so important to Luffy as her nakama that she was willing to expose herself as the Daughter of the Sea that she couldn't even contain her tears of happiness.

"She won!"

Cheers went all around, however, they didn't last very long. Luffy wasn't done talking, however, this time Luffy's voice had been set to communicate with the whole world.

Everyone in the whole world no matter where they were be it under the sea, on land or in the sky, had listened to the Sea God's following words that would change the course of the world.

"_THE HIGH COURT IS NOW IN SESSION!"_

* * *

AN:

(*) - The new chapter of Daughter to Sea. The chapter is called, "Trigger"

Two chapters at once I hope you're looking forward to the next week.


End file.
